Carlisle
by Chicarvil
Summary: J2, au No sabia donde ponerlo. Jared es el profesor de literatura recien contratado por Jensen que es el decano de una universidad muy antigua y elitista. El problema es que Jensen no creia que la forma de enseñar de su nuevo fichaje el cual tiene un bue
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 8

Aquí os dejo un padackles que creo que os va a encantar

Titulo: Carlisle  
Autor: chicarvil  
Resumen: Jared es el profesor de literatura recien contratado por Jensen que es el decano de una universidad muy antigua y elitista. El problema es que Jensen no creia que la forma de enseñar de su nuevo fichaje (el cual tiene un buen currículo) fueran tan poco ortodoxas.  
Tiempo: No tiene  
Calificación: Nrm-18. Au  
Pairing: Jared y Jensen  
Advertencias: como todos sabemos los chicos no me pertenecen y todo ese rollo.

CAPITULO 1

-¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo?-gruño Jensen con los puños apretados y las venas del cuello marcadas, sin poder creerse que el artífice de su enfado ni siquiera levantara la mirada cuando pregunto.

Cuando Jensen ficho a su nuevo profesor de literatura se aseguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. Miro las notas que había sacado durante toda su carrera (y cuando dice toda, dice toda, hasta la de párvulos), hablado con sus profesores, los chicos con los que preparo la tesis y hasta con la viejecita que le servia el café todas las mañanas en la facultad y todos dijeron exactamente lo mismo:

_Es un buen chico, un estudiante estupendo y un docente nato_

Sinceramente lo de buen chico le traía sin cuidado, el quería un profesor de literatura, no una cita, lo de buen estudiante le agradaba bastante, así se aseguraba de que pudiera memorizar el programa de ejercicios y de tutorías sin necesidad de entorpecer su trabajo pero lo mejor era lo de docente nato, de echo por eso lo contrato. La universidad de Carlisle no era tan conocida como la de Yale o Harward pero sin duda era exactamente igual de buena o incluso mejor. El único problema que había era que casi todo su personal lectivo superaba los sesenta años. Sobraba decir que las clases eran soporíferas, hasta para alguien como el cuyo lema era: El saber no ocupa lugar.

Tal vez por eso, cuando fue nombrado (por fin) decano de Carlisle, la facultad en la que había estudiado y en la que prácticamente se había criado, no dudo en poner sobre la mesa la firme condición de meter sangre nueva.

Pero claro, Jensen Ackles podía ser uno de los eruditos mas famosos del mundo académico (no es que hubieran muchas personas que se sacaran los títulos de historia del arte, antropología y lenguas muertas), podría tener la mente mas afilada de toda la maldita universidad e incluso poder descifrar gelogrificos a los que los historiadores del Museo de Historia Natural de New York no encontraban sentido, pero a la hora de la verdad, Jensen solo era un jovencito de solo treinta años.

Vamos, que para la gente que trabajaba allí (viejos todos) era como si le hubieran dado el mando a distancia de un arma de destrucción masiva a un niño de cuatro años.

Y en eso el Vice Presidente en funciones Robert Singer era el que mas protestaba, no en vano debería de haber sido él el que dirigiera la universidad y no le hacia ni puta gracia que se lo hubieran dado a un niño bonito, como sabia que lo llamaba a sus espaldas.

El caso era que el Sr singer (por llamarlo de un modo mas civilizado en vez de hijo de p...) se encargo de boicotear sus planes de renovar la institución. Para su suerte Jensen había sido mas listo que el (mas de una vez se sorprendía a si mismo recordando lo que su padre le decía sobre que debería ser político debido a su gran agudeza mental y olvidarse de esas estúpida universidad) y consiguió a convencer a la mitad del consejo escolar para que al menos sopesaran la idea.

El caso fue que de contratar a cinco nuevos docentes paso a solo poder contratar a uno y que estaría bajo vigilancia. ¿Y adivina que?...si el candidato metía la pata el volvería ser un simple profesor.

Y fue ahí donde entra en escena Jared Padalecki.

Sinceramente, Jensen tenia en alta estima su inteligencia pero desde que el Sr Padalecki empezara a enseñar en Carlisle todo se fue a la porra. Y no porque el hombre se comportara mal o faltara al respeto al alumnado o al profesorado al que se dirigía con total corrección (curiosamente al único que se dirigía por su nombre era a el), todo abría sido mas fácil si hubiera sido así (que tuteara a todo el mundo), ni siquiera podía quejarse de que enseñara mal, de echo sus clases eran las mas concurridas y las notas medias de todos los alumnos habían subido bastante.  
El problema...EL AUTENTICO PROBLEMA, era que el nuevo profesor de literatura no se amoldaba al método lectivo por el que se conocía la universidad.

Porque una cosa era estudiar a Góngora y otra muy distinta armar una batalla campal en el comedor porque era la mejor manera de expresar lo que Luis sentía por su enemigo escritor Quevedo o hacer que los chicos besaran a las chicas como Romeo besaba a Julieta para que captaran el amor que quería plasmar Shakespeare (gracias al cielo en el libro Romeo la besa en la palma de la mano que sino...).  
Por eso pensaba que tal vez su agudeza mental estaba mermando porque sin duda cuando lo entrevisto no entrevió nada parecido a lo que el hombre estaba haciendo.

Y ahora...ahora...el muy...muy...estaba subido sobre la estatua del fundador de la universidad, atando no se que historia a la cabeza de la figura de bronce con una expresión completamente concentrada.

-Repito...¿Qué esta haciendo ahí arriba?-quiso soltar un taco al ver que volvía a ser completamente ignorado pero sinceramente la buena educación de Jensen no le dejaba hacerlo.

El Sr Padalecki ladeo la cabeza y miro por encima de su hombro con un fruncimiento de cejas, miro de un lado a otro para luego continuar con lo que hacia. Como si el no estuviera ahí plantado como un idiota sin tener nada mejor que hacer que ver como esos gigantescos brazos se tensaban y destensaban al anudar la cuerda.

A Jensen casi le estalla la cabeza debido al comportamiento del profesor.

-Sr Pada….Pada... – chasqueo la lengua, ¿Cómo le era posible poder decir el nombre en su pensamiento y no poder decirlo en voz alta?. _Se dice Padalecki, Jensen..PADALECKI._ Se dijo a si mismo mientras carraspeaba y zapateaba en el suelo con sus relucientes zapatos negros.

El profesor se incorporo sobre si mismo, con una sonrisa divertida y negando con la cabeza.

-Conozco ese carraspeo molesto.- soltó alzando un dedo para medio segundo después bajar la vista y clavarla en el.

Jensen sabia muy bien lo que esos ojos veían. A un hombre de treinta años, impecablemente vestido con su camisa rosa y pantalones grises, con el ceño fruncido debido a que el fortísimo sol le daba de pleno en la cara, los labios apretados en una mueca de enfado y cruzado de brazos.

-Ah...Jensen...- el decano rodó los ojos al oír su nombre en los labios del joven. ¿Es que le costaba tanto llamarle decano como todo el mundo? O tal vez Sr Ackles. Porque por sino lo sabia era el decano. EL. JENSEN ACKES Y NO JARED PADALECKI. Por lo tanto debería de demostrarle un poco de respeto.

-Sr Pada...Pada...- _Jodido apellido_

-Padalecki.- termino el susodicho bajando de un salto y poniéndose delante de el. Jensen tuvo que alzar la cabeza para poder seguir mirándolo, trago de forma ruidosa al ver como la camiseta de tirantes se pegaba a ese gran torso que mediría como tres estadios de fútbol debido al sudor. Tosió con fuerza, regañándose a si mismo por quedarse mirando el largo cabello y esa sonrisa llena de hoyuelos. –Es polaco.- continuo.

_Como si era turco. Le daba igual. _

-Lo que sea.- gruño quitándose las gafas y fingiendo que las limpiaba con un pañuelo.- ¿Me puede explicar que esta haciendo?-intento sonar cortes pero no supo si tuvo éxito. Se puso las gafas nada mas terminar la pregunta y se quedo mirando a su empleado que solo ladeo a cabeza con esa sempiterna sonrisa y lo miro fijamente.- ¿Me esta escuchando?- carraspeo pasando su peso de un pie a otro. Revolviéndose un poco nervioso en el sitio.

-Yo siempre le escucho, Señor.- _Bueno, señor era mejor que Jensen pero peor que decano._ –Y lo que estoy haciendo tiene que ver con mi nueva clase de literatura.-

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-rodó los ojos al oír esa respuesta que parecía la excusa ideal para que lo dejara en paz.- Me da miedo preguntar pero...¿Qué tiene que ver la estatua del fundador con la literatura?-La sonrisa del Sr Padalecki se ensancho de forma lobuna, poniéndole la piel de la nuca de punta. -¿Sabe?...Casi no prefiero saberlo...solo decirle que por favor..vístase.-

-Estoy vestido.- replico con rapidez mientras se miraba a si mismo.

-No, esta en camiseta interior y esta es una universidad mixta. No hace falta que le diga que no queremos ningún problema con alguna jovencita ¿Verdad?-pregunto convirtiendo sus grandes ojos verdes en una fina línea.

-Puede estar tranquilo, Jensen.- rió con fuerza mientras le golpeaba la espalda. El decano casi se cae de bruces al sentir el golpe pero consiguió mantenerse entero y en su sitio.- No soy de ese tipo de hombres.-

-Bien..pues póngase una camisa y por favor, cuando termine con la clase quite lo que quiera que haya puesto ahí arriba para que la facultad vuelva a tener su bonito aspecto.-

-Tu eres el jefe compañero.-

Jensen resoplo al oír lo que le respondía. Sin duda aquel chico era una causa perdida, casi no podía creerse que su puesto estuviera en esas grandes manos que estaban unidos a esos grandes brazos por esos fuertes hombros pegados a ese torax que...

-¿Quiere vestirse de una vez?-gruño señalando a un grupo de jovencitas que en ese momento pasaban cerca de ellos.

El joven soltó una risita entre dientes y sin siquiera mirar al grupo en cuestión alzo los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se enfundo en una camiseta amarilla que a opinión del decano había conocido tiempos mejores.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El vicepresidente en funciones Robert Singer se removió molesto en el sitio al ver a los dos jóvenes por la ventana, desde su posición no parecían decano y profesor sino dos simples estudiantes. Orangutanes que no harían nada mas en la vida que trabajar en la empresa de su padre.

Mastico el aire para evitar soltar un juramento mientras se preguntaba por infinitesima vez porque demonios el ultimo decano había contratado al niño bonito en vez de a el. Porque tenia que ser él el que fuera el mandamás. Era uno de los miembros mas antiguos del castro y por lo tanto le tocaba. Era una cuestión de antigüedad no de ser guapo.

Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, sintiendo como el traje se le clavaba en las axilas debido a que le tiraba por culpa de la incipiente barriga. Rumio un taco que tuvo que morir en su garganta al ver como un grupo de niñatos pasaba por su lado con las cabezas gachas y expresión seria. Asintió con la cabeza al ver el gesto.

Respeto.

Eso era lo que les hacían falta a los jóvenes de ahora, no esas tonterías de tutorías, ni de hablar con ellos sobre sus problemas. ¿Que un joven se descarría? Se le corrige rápidamente. Al fin y al cabo no ahí nada que una buena vara en las palmas de las manos o en los glúteos no pueda solucionar.

Sonrió complacido ante su razonamiento y retomo sus pensamientos en donde los había dejado. _En que el debería de ser el Nuevo Decano...si, en eso estaba. _  
Porque si hubiera sido así, lo primero que habría echo seria meter mano dura, como una universidad tan conocida como Carlisle se merecía. Así que nada de permisos de fin de semana, ni de horas lectivas perdidas en sesiones de compañerismos. Habría exámenes cada dos días y claro esta...las chicas expulsadas. Eso ultimo era imprescindible. Carlisle era una universidad para hombres, hombres que el día de mañana dominarían el mundo. Las mujeres solo servían para servir y saciar los deseos del sexo dominante por lo demás eran un estorbo.

-¿Cómo lo ves?-

_Y hablando de estorbos._

Samanta Ferris era profesora de ética y religión, eso de por si ya dejaba claro lo ambigua que podía llegar a ser y no solo eso, sino también retorcida. Lo descubrió cuando empezó su relación. Al principio solo se acerco a ella porque era parte del claustro escolar y eso siempre le era afín a sus planes pero cuando se acostaron la primera vez se dio cuenta (con una gran sorpresa) que la mujer no era tan remilgada como el creía. Fue una sorpresa muy agradable. Robert se jactaba de ser bastante exigente en la cama y claro esta, como gran pensador y hombre que era le gustaban las "Cosas Especiales" algo que para su mala suerte no había conseguido encontrar en ninguna mujer.  
Las muy estúpidas siempre terminaban llorando y suplicando que parara. Como si el simple echo de oírlas no le excitara mas, haciendo que descargara la vara metálica con mas fuerza sobre sus piernas o traseros para oírlas gimotear mas fuerte.  
Fue una grata sorpresa que su nueva adquisición femenina tuviera gustos parecidos a los suyos. De todas formas eso no cambiaba lo que pensaba de las mujeres, ni lo que tenia planeado para el genial y niño bonito Jensen Ackles. Samanta le servia, de momento, tanto para saciar sus necesidades como para sus planes de futuro. Así que tendría que soportar su presencia con una falsa sonrisa.

-No creo que tarde mucho, nena.- soltó volviendo a fijar la vista en el gañan que habían contratado el decano, que en ese momento se enfundaba dentro de una horrorosa camiseta amarilla.- Pronto, nena, pronto.-

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 8

Baru...aquí te doy mas mas mas...XD...me alegro de que te guste el ff si te gusto este jensen formal, espera a mas adelante que lo vas a flipar.

Sara...¿Singer querer algo con jensen? Ummm...es una posibilidad que no se me habia ocurrido. Tienes razon mis ff son de lo mas optimistas xD

CAPITULO 2

El día había sido horrible, no solo la clase fue un autentico desastre, todo por culpa del maldito Rosenbamun que se negaba a participar (como siempre), sino que el ultimo examen lo había suspendido la mitad de la clase, además de olvidarse las llaves dentro del aula y tener que llamar al conserje de la facultad que tardo una eternidad ya que el pobre hombre rozaba la octogenaria, solo para decirle que necesitabas sus herramientas y que tenia que cogerlas. Jared tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para no gritarle que por que no se las había traído desde el principio pero se contuvo, lo pregunto apretando los dientes al igual que los puños mientras fingía cortesía. El conserje lo miro con cara de pocos amigos respondiendo que ya no era tan joven como antes y que menuda juventud la de ahora si le hacia esas preguntas tan estúpidas, ya que no cargaba con sus herramientas hasta ver cual era el daño.

Tuvo que agarrarse a los faldones de la camiseta para no romper la pared a cabezazos y no decirle una barbaridad al anciano.

Y no solo eso, sino que cuando creía que la cosa ya no podía ir peor va y se jubila el profesor de historia, cargándole a él el muerto (solo hasta que encontremos un sustituto, le había dicho el maldito vejestorio). Encima el muy...le había dicho como tenia que dar la clase. Y no solo decirle que por que parte de temario se habían quedado sino COMO tenia que darla. Que sus alumnos habían votado por hacer una obra de teatro (que contaría como examen) y que EL tenia que escribir y dirigir. Cosa que le dejo KO porque...¿Cómo iba a contar para examen si el, el profesor, tenia que hacer todo el trabajo duro?.

El jubilado profesor no lo dejo tranquilo, dándole a escoger entre los personajes mas variopintos de la historia del mundo: Cleopatra y Marco Aurelio. Aníbal, El Huno. O Hittler.

Quiso soltar una risotada al imaginarse una obra sobre el holocausto nazi. Pero el muy maldito profesor no le dio opción a negarse sobre la chorrada esa del de teatro. Antes de haberse ido había tomado la decisión de hacerla sobre Cleopatra y Marco Aurelio.

¿Quién podría resistirse a una historia de amor sobre dos mandatarios de diferentes países que están a punto de empezar una guerra donde ella es una mujer de armas tomar y el un general enamoradizo?.

Sinceramente, Jared no podía.

Lo malo de eso era que tendría que renunciar al fin de semana para documentarse sobre la época y la relación ( y posterior muerte de los protagonistas) para poder escribir un borrador.

_Genial_

Tal vez por eso decidió dar la clase fuera, en el patio..bueno...el simple echo de que hiciera un día precioso había tenido algo que ver.

Además, había valido la pena solo por ver al decano con esa cara de consternación cuando lo vio agarrado a esa fea estatua como si de un mono se tratara

Sinceramente, ese hombre necesitaba relajarse, no podía ser sano tener tanta tensión acumulada en el cuerpo. Suponía que por eso le trataba de una forma mas personal. Sabia perfectamente que la política de la universidad era en todo momento el tratar con los profesores y el alumnado de Señor y de forma cortes.

_-Como si les hubieran metido un palo en el culo.-_ Habría dicho Chad si hubiera estado allí.

Pero la verdad era que le resultaba imposible llamar Sr Ackles al decano. Joder...si solo tenia cuatro años mas que el. Además, le gustaba la cara de circunstancia que ponía el hombre cada vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. Recordó la primera vez que el nombre salió de sus labios.

Le salió solo.

Era su primer día, el decano le enseñaba la facultad hablándole sobre las salidas de incendios, los dormitorios de los alumnos y los de los profesores cuando se paro en seco y le pregunto:

_-¿Los profesores duermen juntos?- . _se horrorizo al imaginarse a si mismo compartiendo habitación con algún viejo que olía a naftalina.

_-No, cada uno tiene su dormitorio- _respondió el decano muy cortésmente._ -Este es el suyo-. _agrego abriendo una puerta.

Jay casi se deja la frente nada mas entrar, el techo era demasiado bajo y aunque no había probado la cama estaba seguro de que los pies se le saldrían por fuera del colchón. El decano pareció leer su pensamiento ya que dijo:

_-No es tan pequeña como parece.-_

Y fue ahí donde la gran bocaza Padalecki hizo de las suyas. Sinceramente, había veces que Jared deseaba abrir la boca y que saliera algún rebuzno en vez de palabras.

_-Para ti es fácil decirlo, Jensen, como eres bajito, eres mas maniobrable.- ._

Casi se tira por la ventana al darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir. No solo había tuteado a su jefe ¡¡EL PRIMER DIA¡¡ sino que encima le había llamado bajo y ..y...algo mas que no quería llegar a pensar.

Ya se veía en la calle con la carísima suela del cuarenta y cuatro de Armani del decano dibujada en el culo cuando vio la expresión del hombre: Todo ojos verdes abiertos en algo que (esperaba) fuera sorpresa y la boca entreabierta en una mueca torcida.

Lo dicho. El trabajo mas corto de la historia.

Entonces el decano lo sorprendió (no fue la primera, a partir de ese momento Jensen Ackles le sorprendía cada dos por tres) con una leve sonrisa que le provoco unas encantadoras arrugas a los lados de los ojos, bajo la mirada y aspiro aire con lentitud. En ese momento Jared entendió el origen del universo. Esa tontería del Ying y el Yang y que todo se había formado gracias a que el espacio implosión para luego explotar dando forma así a un universo infinito formado de galaxias, estrellas, nebulosas y planetas.

_Y eso que odiaba la astrología._

_-Eso es porque usted es un gigante Sr Pada...Pada...- _

_-Padalecki.-._

_-Eso.- _Y así empezó la historia mas antigua de todas. O como decía el dicho: El amor mas idiota yo por el y el...ni sabe que existo.

Una pena que Jensen no fuera gay.

No tendría tanta suerte.

Ese hombre podía tener a cualquier mujer del mundo, de echo, pensaba que tenia que dolerle la cara de ser tan guapo, con esos ojazos verdes y esas pecas y esos hombros y sobre todo...siendo tan pequeñito.

_De seguro que era muy manejable a la hora del sexo._

Le encantaban bajitos, era algo superior a sus fuerzas. Pero no es que le gustara cualquier tipo al que tuviera que bajar la vista para hablarle, si hubiera sido así habría estado enamorado de medio planeta ya que era muy difícil encontrar a alguien que superara su metro noventa y tres. Tenia un criterio (como todo el mundo.) Tenia que ser divertido y gustarle cosas que le gustaran a el, devolverle las frases afiladas que el lanzaba, que le gustara innovar en la cama y tendría que conocer al menos tres variantes de chucherias para ganarse su corazoncito ... y si encima era guapo mejor que mejor.

Por eso se extrañaba tanto de haberse colgado tanto de su jefe. Vale que el chico era guapo (habría que ser ciego para no verlo) y también era bajito pero por lo demás...Nada.

El decano no era un tipo divertido de echo era el tío mas serio que había conocido, dudaba mucho que le gustaran las golosinas ya que las veces que habían coincidido en el comedor siempre comía cosas sanas. Quiso soltar un chiste cuando vio como colocaba con precisión milimétrica los cubiertos uno al lado de otro. A parte, le daba la impresión de que era de esos de que en la cama solo hacían la postura del misionero...Una pena porque el tenia muchas ideas a la hora de...

Jared se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano, provocando un ruido sordo que resonó por todo el pasillo vació. ¿Qué hacia pensando en la sexualidad del decano?...Es mas...¿Qué mierda hacia pensando en lo manejable que seria el decano a la hora de ...de...?. Se había prometido a si mismo concentrarse en lo importante: El trabajo.

No en cual seria el siguiente polvo.

Ya había dejado atrás esa época de adolescente cachondo que lo único que quiere es follar a todas horas.

Relantizo el paso mientras acomodaba la carpeta de las tutorías debajo del brazo. No creía muy bueno para su futura carrera en Carlisle entrar en el despacho del mandamás con una erección de cojones. Se regaño a si mismo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que Jensen era heterosexual (porque tenia que serlo) y si no lo era daba igual porque tenia claro que lo odiaba, así que mejor cortar de raíz lo que quiera que fuera que pasara por su mente antes de cometer una gilipollez.

Se concentro en la próxima reunión. La primera del trimestre, en donde tendría que decidir quien suspendía, quien aprobaba y a quien le daban una segunda oportunidad. Suspiro fastidiado. La reunión era en el despacho del decano. Aun no lo había visto ya que cuando lo entrevistaron lo hicieron en la sala de reuniones del profesorado, pero conociendo a Jensen (_El Sr Ackles...a partir de ahora el Sr Ackles. Se regaño) _seria muy aburrido, en plan caoba oscura y centenares de libros y vete a saber cuantos diplomas colgados en la pared.

También estaba el echo de pasar toda la tarde (sino la gran mayoría) con al menos una docena de vejestorios. Suspiro con mas fuerza, si, sin duda el día había empezado de forma horrible y terminaría como tal.

Se paro justo delante de la puerta con los hombros hundidos y rezando porque en ese momento la alarma de incendios sonara o algo por el estilo para poder librarse de dicha reunión pero dudaba mucho que algo de eso pasara, así que lleno los pulmones de aire, en fuertes bocanadas y cuando por fin creyó estar preparado llamo a la puerta.

-Pase.- la inconfundible voz de Jensen _Sr Ackless. _llego desde el otro lado de la puerta dándole permiso y el no dudo ni medio segundo en entrar.

Nada mas cruzar el umbral se dio cuenta de varias cosas.

La primera, que efectivamente el despacho del decano era de caoba oscura y que un sin fin de diplomas colgaban de las paredes.

De lo que también se percato fue de que en la sala solo estaban ellos do. Nadie mas.

Ni el vicepresidente Singer.

Ni esa arpía de Samanta Ferris.

Ni siquiera el profesor de gimnasia.

Nadie.

Trago saliva ruidosamente ante ese echo mientras intentaba mantener encerradas en la parte mas oscura de su cerebro todas esas cosas que había pensado hacer con el pequeño cuerpecito de Sr Ackles cuando caminaba hacia allí.

Carraspeo para hacerse notar, al ver como el decano no levantaba la vista, ni le decía nada cortes como: _Siéntese Sr Pada ... Pada ... siéntese.. _

El joven director alzo la mirada por encima de esas finas gafas para fijarla en el provocándole un sudor frió que le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Siéntese, por favor.- ordeno volviendo a sus papeles.- Enseguida estoy con usted.- acto seguido volvió a meterse de lleno en lo que estuviera haciendo.

Jared obedeció poniéndose la carpeta de las notas sobre las rodillas. Espero paciente, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Su pie derecho empezó a moverse nerviosamente debido a la falta de costumbre de estar quieto y rodeado de silencio, algo que al parecer molestaba al decano que en ese momento volvía a alzar la mirada y le llamaba la atención con una suave tos.

Se quedo quieto. Y viendo que eso podría tardar una eternidad decidió curiosear el gran despacho.

Puede que a simple vista pareciera el mismo aburrido despacho de un decano cincuentón pero la verdad era que tenia sutiles diferencias, como por ejemplo la foto de Jensen con una chica mucho mas joven que el y un chico alrededor de un fuego con una noche estrellada de fondo, debido al parecido de ambos hombres supuso que eran hermanos. A Jared le hubiera encantado quedarse mirando esa foto en la que el decano parecía relajado y visiblemente mas joven con esa camisa de cuadros azul y esos vaqueros rotos a la altura de la rodilla pero el casco de Montain Bike que reposaba en el estante de arriba llamo su atención. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que los trofeos que habían en el estante contiguo no eran de bádminton o tennis sino de carreras de caballos y bicicleta sobre tierra.

Al parecer al decano de la elitista Carlisle le gustaba los deportes de riesgo.

Se quedo completamente perplejo, no conseguía imaginarse a Jensen con unos pantalones de ciclista, completamente lleno de barro y cargando una bici, sobre todo viéndolo ahí sentado, con esas gafas y mordiendo el boli como si estuviera chupando una polla...

_Espera..espera….¿QUE?_

Parpadeo clavando la mirada en el famoso boli que aparecía y desaparecía en esos labios que...que...

_Joder..._

Se removió nervioso en la silla intentando no mirar ese trocito de plástico pero le resulto imposible. Los gruesos labios del Sr Ackles se cerraban alrededor del objeto en cuestión de una forma que casi le hizo combustionar en esa incomoda silla. De echo, creía que si en ese momento el decano levantaba la vista por encima de las gafas, exactamente igual que lo había echo nada mas entrar y lo miraba, de seguro que lo hacía y se enfadaría con el porque le joderia su bonita silla de madera noble al convertirse en un montoncito de ceniza sobre el asiento. Tenia que hacer algo sino quería decir (o hacer) alguna burrada y terminar despedido y con una demanda por acoso.

Vio el cielo abierto cuando miro la magnifica vista que revelaba el gran ventanal que había justo detrás de Jensen _Sr Ackles, joder._

.

-Bonita vista.- carraspeo el profesor levantándose (con la carpeta estratégicamente colocada para que no se notara como se le deformaba el pantalón).

El decano ni siquiera respondió, seguramente ya estaría acostumbrado a ella, aun así Jared se sorprendió de lo bonita que se veía la facultad desde esa altura. Los bosques verdes, el gigantesco patio con el campamento de fútbol y el de atletismo al fondo. Si, sin duda era precioso.

-Si, tienes razón.- oyó que el decano decía de forma ausente.

-¿Perdón?-

Jared se giro lo justo para ver como Jensen suspiraba de forma pesada, como si estuviera harto de ser interrumpido, el bolígrafo subió y bajo entre sus labios, al igual que lo haría un niño cuando se aburre, Jared vio como de repente se quedo muy rígido mirando el trozo de plástico que tenia en los labios. Quiso cambiarse de posición para ver mejor como el decano se quedaba bizco mirando el objeto en cuestión y lo sacaba muy lentamente para luego limpiarlo con el dorso de su chaqueta.

No supo porque pero el corazón del profesor hizo algo parecido a flipflop. Ese gesto fue...fue como si la fría coraza del decano hubiera caído durante un nanosegundo para levantarse al instante.

-Per...perdón...- carraspeo Jensen sin mirarlo, recuperando su cortesía y dejando el boli en su sitio.- es una costumbre que...ten...tengo que..quitarme.- balbuceo.- cu...cuando..cuando...- inspiro hondo, cerro los ojos y volvió a abrirlos.- me concentro me da por..por...chupar...-soltó una risita nerviosa a la vez que alzaba la mirada sobre esas serias gafas, dejándolo clavado en el sitio.

Si Jared no se tiro sobre el en ese momento fue porque le fallaron las piernas y tuvo que sentarse en el primer sitio que vio, en este caso, la parte superior derecha de la mesa del decano que no aparto la mirada ni un momento. Por un instante le recordó a una película porno, en donde la secretaria buenorra se sentaba en la mesa del despacho del jefe para que le hiciera todo lo que quisiera. El trasero le pico de una forma conocida y no dudo en decirse que tenia que levantarse pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo y volver a sentarse en la silla, no solo estaba sobre la mesa del decano, sino que el muslo prácticamente rozaba su antebrazo. Empezó a sopesar la idea de dejar el trabajo el en vez de esperar a que lo despidieran porque sinceramente a este paso iba a morir de un infarto.

De todas formas eso no cambiaba la situación de que el siguiera con el culo encima de lo que esperaba no fuera la agenda del decano. Así que opto por lo que mejor se le daba: _La mejor defensa...un buen ataque._

Fingió que en realidad se había sentado allí porque quería y no porque se caería de bruces en el suelo al ver como el sol de media tarde iluminaba el perfil de su jefe que curiosamente estaba salpicado de pecas...mira tu por donde.

Mas tarde, cuando cayo la noche y Jared se dirigiera a su cuarto se maldeciría por haber estado sentado con el cuerpo mirando al frente y la cabeza ladeada a la izquierda por culpa del pinchazo de dolor en el cuello pero en ese momento...sinceramente no le importo.

-Por cierto...- carraspeo el decano subiéndose las gafas e ignorando donde el estaba.- Ya me ha llegado el memorando de que el Sr Smiht se jubila y te ha pasado su clase-Jay quiso decir algo gracioso, algo en plan: Tío, ¿alguna vez haces algo sin un memorando? Pero las respuestas que le dio su obscena mente le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Sip...-suspiro dejando la carpeta de tutorías a un lado y apoyando una mano en la mesa para acomodándose mejor. Cosa que consiguió a la perfección al estirar las piernas- Aun no se muy bien que hacer. Smith me ha dicho que tengo que hacer una obra de teatro o algo así.- puso un puchero solo al recordarlo.

-Ah...si..su famosa obra.- sonrió el decano con una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto curioso al ver esa reacción y con el corazón golpeando en su pecho. Desde esa altura Jensen se veía como un chico normal y no como un estirado de mier...

-Bueno...Yo no soy muy amante de la historia y el Sr Smiht es un ...poco...- no termino la frase, solo se quito las gafas y sonrió de esa forma que había echo el primer día que le enseño a Jared su cuarto y que no había vuelto a ver. El profesor se sorprendió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Vamos que te aburrías como una ostra. ¿No?-

-Joder, si.- jadeo abriendo los ojos y bajando el rostro mientras se rascaba la nuca.

El simple gesto cogió por sorpresa a Jared. Jensen Ackles, el decano mas joven de cualquier universidad, conocido por su locuacidad y su seriedad pillado por que se aburría en una obra de teatro. Jay no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera reaccionar como solo un Padalecki puede hacerlo: Con una sonora risotada y dando una fuerte palmada al aire.

-Calla...-regaño el decano dándole un codazo sin fuerza en el muslo con esas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos, provocandole un escalofrió - Bueno..¿Y que has pensado para la famosa obra?-pregunto recuperando su pose de chico serio que se concentra solo en el trabajo.

El profesor se maravillo al ver como Jensen podía pasar del calor al frió en tan poco tiempo.

-Tenia pensado...- soplo un mecho de pelo para apartárselo mientras intentaba explicar lo que había pensado sobre Cleopatra y Marco Aurelio pero en el momento que volvió a bajar la vista y vio como aquellos ojos verdes lo miraban, completamente concentrado en el, como si no existiera nadie mas...Los pecaminosos pensamientos de lo que hacer con ese diminuto cuerpo volvieron a su mente, recordando a la dichosa secretaria, solo que esta vez era él el que se arrodillaba en el suelo y ...

_Cristo._

La boca del Sr Ackles se abrió, para decir vete a saber que, pero Jay no podía dejarle hablar. Ya podría hablar sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo pero como escuchara ese fuerte tono de voz, mezclado con lo que estaba pensando con lo que podría estar haciéndole en ese momento sobre la fuerte mesa de caoba...

-¡¡Alejandro Magno¡¡- Grito interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Alejandro Magno?-pregunto arqueando una ceja e incorporándose sobre el asiento.

_¿Había dicho Alejandro Magno?...¿Por qué mierda había dicho Alejandro Magno?...Si el no sabia nada de el, solo que fue un gran militar y poco mas. Joder, si ni siquiera había visto la película de Collin Farrell. El quería hacer una obra sobre Cleopatra...CLEOPATRA...Una egipcia, reina, bajita y recientemente descubierto que no era tan guapa como se creía. Así que...¿Por qué cojones había dicho Alejandro Magno?_

-Mmmm...- El decano volvió a llevarse el bolígrafo a los labios, solo que esta vez no lo introdujo en su boca (gracias a Dios, porque si lo hubiera echo, Jared podría haber sufrido una aneurisma). Solo se golpeo los labios con el haciendo que el profesor tomara nota de ir al psicólogo porque sinceramente eso de imaginarse como Jensen hacia eso mismo con su polla no hablaba muy bien de su salud mental.-Es un personaje interesante.- continuo.- estratega, rey ...- Jensen empezó a enumerar lo maravilloso y cojonudo que era el tipo en cuestión pero Jared ni siquiera le escuchaba. Estaba mas metido en bloquear a su calenturienta mente cuando de repente escucho.- Y homosexual.-

_¿Eingggg?._

Bajo la vista para ver si el decano le estaba gastando una broma para ver si le estaba escuchando o no pero las facciones calmadas del hombre le dejaron claro que no.

-¿Perdón?-carraspeo.

-Alejandro Magno...era homosexual...¿No lo sabias?.- A Jay le falto medio segundo para decir que no tenia ni puta idea. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que un tío que conquisto medio planeta tuviera pluma? pero que a partir de ahora se iba a convertir en su personaje favorito. No le dio tiempo a decir nada, aunque tampoco lo vio prudente cuando Jensen continuo.- estaba enamorado de su capitan y amigo. No recuerdo el nombre.- El profesor de literatura tomo nota mentalmente de gloogear sobre ese interesantísimo personaje que había vivido en las sombras durante tanto tiempo de su vida. – Es una buena idea, Jay.- alabo el decano poniéndose de pie, a la altura de sus ojos. Aunque el no se dio cuenta de tal cosa ya que se quedo prendado de cómo esos ojazos lo miraban sin la necesidad de levantar la cabeza y lo mas importante, lo que de verdad lo shockeo fue:

_¿¿Me ha llamado Jay??._

En ese momento supo como se sentía la fea del baile cuando el chico mas popular del instituto la saludaba llamándola por su nombre.

-Los tiempos están cambiando. Aunque no conozca ningún caso estoy seguro de Carlisle no esta exento del problema de la homosexualidad.- dijo Jensen convirtiéndose de nuevo en ese aburridísimo hombre que era el decano. Jared quiso protestar, gritarle que por favor, volviera a ser ese extraño hombre que acababa de llamarlo Jay. Pero se mordió la lengua, recordándose que no tenia la suficiente confianza con el y que no podía coquetear porque Jensen NO era gay. _Mierda de vida.. _–Lo cual me deja con una seria duda. ¿Cómo va a tratar ese pequeño tema de la homosexualidad?-

Al joven profesor le costo un buen rato procesar la información. En parte porque no entendió la pregunta y en parte porque en ese momento Jensen le dio un suave toque en el brazo para que se moviera y así poder salir de detrás de la mesa (no se había dado cuenta de que lo había tenido acorralado con su cuerpo).

-Con mucho respeto y de forma muy leve.- respondió una vez consiguió reponerse de la sensación cálida que se extendía desde su brazo hasta la ultima célula de su cuerpo.

-Era lo que quería oír.- sonrió de esa forma cordial que a Jared no le gustaba.- Y ahora...¿Qué le parece si nos ponemos con las tutorías?-pregunto caminando hacia la maquina de café. A Jared se le seco la garganta al ver como las piernas del decano se arqueaban ligeramente, seguramente de montar a caballo. No le costo lo mas mínimo imaginárselo sentado sobre el, montándolo como si fuera un vaquero del salvaje oeste.

Se le seco la garganta solo con pensarlo.

Jensen se volvió en ese momento, ofreciéndole una taza de café que olía estupendamente.

-¿No tiene un refresco?-pregunto diciéndose a si mismo que ya estaba lo suficiente caliente como para encima tomarse un café, además, estaba el pequeño detalle de que la ultima vez que tomo el liquido negro se paso despierto dos días. El decano miro la mesita donde reposaba la maquina, se agacho un poco y abrió un estante (que era una nevera camuflada), dejándole una bonita vista de el redondo trasero que tenia, haciendo que Jay maldijera su estampa al no tocarle un decano de esos completamente arrugado y cascarrabias como había en todas las universidades.

-No...pero tengo hielo.- saco una bandejita con varios cubitos.-¿Quieres que te lo eche en el café?-

La famosa escena del terrón de hielo de nueve semanas y media, con Kim Basinger y Mike Rouge le golpeo con fuerza.

-Creo que mejor paso.- declino jalándose del cuello de la camiseta. Hacia un calor insoportable o era el. Se dio cuenta de que solo era el al ver que su jefe no siquiera sudaba.

Jensen completamente ajeno del desbarajuste que le estaba causando, se encogió de hombros, guardo la bandeja y se dispuso a volver a su sitio cuando el teléfono le interrumpió.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto descolgando el aparato, ligeramente inclinado hacia delante.

Jay vio como el rostro del decano se descomponía poco a poco y olvido por completo sus pequeños problemas de sádico sexual.

-Voy enseguida.- gruño y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Ha habido un pelea.-

CONTINUARA.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 8

Kaktya: pues si te gusto el capi anterior los que les siguen no se quedan atrás XD. Si ahí un decano como Jensen en cualquier universidad yo me apunto contigo

Alexia: la accion tardara en llegar, creo que por lo menos hasta el capi 9 no pasa nada, pero eso no significa que los chicos no se vayan calentitos para casa XD. Y no te preocupes que depravada por estos lares ahí muchos yo la primera jijiji

Baru, tu pides mas y yo te doy mas.

CAPITULO 3

-¡¡MALDITO MARICON¡¡ ¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI¡ ¿ME OYES?- se oía a varios metros antes de llegar a los dormitorios de los estudiantes.

Jensen miro a su lado, al nuevo profesor que lo había acompañado con expresión grave. Parecía casualidad que estuvieran hablando del problema de la homosexualidad y justo unos momentos después tuvieran una bronca por eso mismo.

_Cosas del destino._

Entraron en la gran habitación que era los dormitorios y allí se encontraron con un corrillo de chavales. Uno de ellos Chad Lindberg (nota del autor: el actor que interpreta a Ash) encogido en el suelo, protegiéndose la cabeza mientras Michael Roseambur se interponía para que Tom Welling no le reventara la cabeza a patadas.

Eso fue lo que capto nada mas entrar. Un latido después vio como el vicepresidente Singer disfrutaba el suceso como si de un espectáculo de gladiadores se tratara. _Idiota_

-¿Tu por el Sr Linderg y yo por el Sr Welling?- le pregunto Jared en un susurro. Jensen lo miro con el ceño fruncido, no sabiendo porque le preguntaba eso, le llevo un buen rato darse cuenta de que era porque el Tom Welling le sacaba unos buenos centímetros.

-Usted encárguese del Sr Linderg, parece herido.- No espero a que le respondiera. Con el paso firme que le daba su cargo y la seguridad de que podría tumbar a ese niñato, a pesar de fuera mas grande que el, gracias a sus clases de boxeo (si a ver las pelis de Rocky se le podía llamar como tal) se acerco a ellos. Odiaba al tipo de estudiantes como el Sr Welling. Alto, guapo como un dolor y estrella del equipo de fútbol. Tipos como ese le hicieron la vida imposible cuando era mas joven. Por suerte se salto un montón de años debido a su inteligencia. Por una vez ser un _Ilistillo sabelotodo /I _le había valido de algo.

-¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ??- Grito haciéndose oír por encima de todo el jaleo.

Los dos jóvenes dejaron de forcejear y el corrillo de estudiantes guardo silencio dejando solo oírse el pequeño gimoteo del Sr Linderg. La ruda voz del Sr Padalecki le acaricio el oído cuando le preguntaba si estaba bien

-¿No es evidente, Decano?- El Sr Singer pregunto con tono que mezclaba su áspera voz de lija con la ironía de una arpía.

Jensen se giro, enfrentándose al hombre, apretando los pies en el suelo y alzando la barbilla. Rezando porque no se le viera igual que un niño pequeño que le hace frente a su padre cuando tiene un berrinche.

-Si se refiere a que dos de MIS- resalto el pronombre para dejar claro quien mandaba allí.- alumnos se están pelando, la respuesta es si, Sr Singer, es evidente. Si por el contrario me pregunta el porque lo estaban haciéndo la respuesta es no.- El hombre mayor fue a responder pero el fue mas rápido. Sabia que estaba perdido si le dejaba decir algo, por todos era sabido que la noticia de su nombramiento no cayo nada bien al vicepresidente que estaba ansioso por hacerse cargo del mando de la universidad.- Pero estoy seguro de que usted me lo dirá ya que es tan buen docente.- guardo un silencio prudencial.- ¿Por qué lo sabe, verdad?- acuchillo con la voz.- ¿Por qué sino iba a estar mirando como dos estudiantes se peleaban mientras no hacia nada?-

Un silencio pesado se hizo en la habitación, un silencio para nada calmo. Jensen sintió como el viejo lo asesinaba con la mirada y guardaba silencio.

Dio un paso atrás, mirando al Sr Welling y a su amigo Roseambur alternativamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-exigió saber

-Todo es culpa de el.- señalo el moreno al Sr Linderg que en ese momento se levantaba con la ayuda de Jared

Jensen miro al profesor para luego clavar la mirada en el chico al que ayudaba. Chad Linderg no era uno de los estudiantes modelos de Carlisle. Era buen estudiante, eso si, pero su aspecto físico dejaba mucho que desear. Su pelo largo y desaliñado era una clara falta de respeto ante el uniforme escolar, al igual que el ir con la camisa por fuera y los pantalones tres tallas mas grandes pero por lo demás era un alumno que no daba ningún tipo de problema.

-Dudo mucho que el Sr Linderg se haya enfrentado a usted en un combate físico, Sr Welling.- sopeso haciendo un poco de teatro. Llevándose la mano a la barbilla y fingiendo pensar en lo que podría haber pasado.- Tal vez el Sr Linderg se enfado tanto con usted que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue que estampar el ojo contra su puño.- Ironizo al ver como empezaba a ponérsele morado el ojo al chico y de paso señalando la evidente diferencia de musculatura entre ambos.

El corrillo de alumnos rió divertido ante semejante comentario pero el los silencio con una mirada.

Tom dudo por un momento al verse sorprendido por ese comentario tan poco ortodoxo por parte de un decano.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta, Señor.- apremio.

-Me ha pedido salir.- susurro bajando la cabeza y completamente avergonzado.

Esa frase hizo que Jensen se quedara de una pieza. ¿Chad Linderg le había pedido salir a Tom Welling?. Volvió a mirar al chico que pareció hacerse mas pequeño al ver como todo el mundo lo miraba. Incluso Jared, la expresión del joven profesor le resulto extraña, no había sorpresa en ella, mas bien parecía algo que semejante al...Orgullo.

Enseguida comprendió el porque. Chad no había echo nada mas que lo que cualquier chico habría echo: Pedirle salir a alguien que le gusta. El único problema era que en este caso en particular era un chico...y no cualquiera, sino uno de los mas populares. Tenia que reconocer que el chaval tenia expectativas.

-¿Solo por eso?-pregunto fingiendo que era lo mas normal del mundo.

Tom alzo la mirada con una expresión de horror, luego miro a todos los que le rodeaban para volver a mirarlo. Por un momento pareció que iba a darle un ataque.

-YO NO SOY MARICA.- grito sin importarle quien era el.

Jensen alzo las manos a modo de paz, sabiendo que ese problema era mucho mas serio de lo que parecía. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente para impedir decir alguna tontería que le costara el puesto.

-Y yo no he dicho que lo sea, Sr Welling.- se apresuro a decir con calma. El chico pareció relajarse bastante ante esas palabras.- Pero eso no le quitara el castigo por haber golpeado a un compañero. Algo que no se debe hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia.-

Si la cabeza no le exploto al joven en ese momento fue de puro milagro. Un murmullo general lleno la habitación, todos los alumnos se quedaron perplejos de que castigaran al capitán del equipo de fútbol en vez de al pringado de turno.

-¿QUÉ ESE MARICON DE MIERDA INTENTA PROPASARSE Y ME CASTIGA A MI?. ¿QUE TIPO DE ESCUELA ES ESTA.? –Bramo el chaval al borde de la histeria.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo.- El vicepresidente Singer volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

Jensen lo atravesó con la mirada pero enseguida dejo de lado al hombre. Ahora no tenia tiempo de lidiar con un viejo retrogrado.

-Tranquilícese, Sr Wellling.-

-UNA MIERDA ME VOY A TRANQUILIZAR. USTED QUIERE EXPEDIENTARME POR DEFENDERME.-

-¿Defenderse?-pregunto con un amarga sonrisa que descoloco al joven.- Déjeme preguntarle algo, Señor. Si el Sr Linderg hubiera sido una dulce jovencita y le hubiera pedido salir ¿Qué le hubiera respondido?-

El cuerpo de Tom se tenso ante esa pregunta que al parecer ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-No es lo mismo.- intento defenderse.

-¿Ah, no?...¿Y eso porque?-pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Porque a mi no me gustan los hombres.-

-¿Cuántas chicas se le han insinuado que a usted no le gustaban?-volvió a preguntar con la misma seriedad que si estuviera dando un discurso a la nación. El estudiante guardo silencio.- vamos, Sr Welling, yo también he sido joven y se que las chicas con su edad están un poco descocadas.- bajo la voz como si no estuvieran rodeados de al menos cuarenta chicos. –Seguro que ahí mas de un una en esa lista. ¿Verdad?- El joven asintió bajando la vista, evitando las miradas de todos sus compañeros.- ¿y que les dijo a todas?...¿O es que también les pego?-fingió horrorizarse.

-¡¡NO.¡¡- se apresuro a decir alzando la mirada. El silencio se apodero de todos que esperaban una respuesta por parte del estudiante que carraspeo y cambio su peso de un pie a otro.- Les dije que muchas gracias, que me halagaban pero que no estaba interesado.-

-Oh….- respondió Jensen dibujando una O perfecta en sus labios.- ¿Y no podía decirle eso mismo al Sr Linderg que al fin y al cabo lo único que hizo fue preguntarle algo?- por duodécima vez Tom se miro los pies, completamente avergonzado.- Muy bien, quiero que esto quede claro.- dijo alzando la voz para que todos los presentes lo oyeran. – Si castigo al Sr Welling es porque ha golpeado a un compañero. No porque el Sr Linderg sea gay. Me da igual cuales sean las tendencias sexuales de mis alumnos siempre que se comporten. ¿De acuerdo?. Esto es una universidad seria, no quiero ver a parejas besuqueandose, ya sean chico-chica, chico-chico o con un perro.- una risita general relajo el ambiente.- Espero que este tema haya quedado aclarado.- en ese momento entro el profesor del gimnasia al cual le fue encomendado el Sr Welling para que le pusiera su correspondiente castigo, sobra decir que el hombre se froto las manos al ver que iba a poder disponer de la estrella del equipo fuera de las horas lectivas para poder entrenarlo mejor. –Que todo el mundo vuelva a sus asuntos.- ordeno dirigiéndose a Jared que sujetaba a un maltrecho Chad.- ¿Estas bien, chico?- El joven no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza completamente avergonzado. –Bien...El Sr Pada... Pada...-Rodó los ojos al ver como el puto apellido se le resistía. El profesor sonrió divertido ante eso. - Jared te acompañara a la enfermería pero luego quiero que te pases por mi despacho. ¿de acuerdo?- El joven asintió

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared no podía mas que admirar a ese chico que no levantaba mas de metro y pico del suelo. Lo veía caminar a su lado, encogido sobre si mismo, con el rostro magullado y reteniendo un sin fin de lagrimas que deseaban salir.

Porque aquel chico que en ese justo momento se sentaba en la camilla para que la enfermera le pusiera una pomada había echo algo con apenas dieciséis años que el no se había atrevido a hacer con veinti y pico.

_Pedirle salir a un chico. _

No es que el fuera virgen ni nada por el estilo, es que el simple echo de decirle a otra persona de su mismo sexo _Tío, me gustas tanto que quiero pedirte una cita _le resultaba un poco ridículo. Había tenido sus citas (muchas, de echo) pero siempre habían sido algo fortuitas:

Algún bar gay o en el supermercado...hubo una vez que incluso en el baño de una cafetería.

Pero pedir salir...como se lo pediría a una chica...Nunca.

Bueno...hubo una vez, solo una, pero se puso tan nervioso que solo consiguió tartamudear de tal forma que el pobre chico no consiguió entenderle. Desde entonces..nada de nada.

Y ahora un niñato ha tenido los suficientes huevos de decírselo al tío mas famoso del instituto.

Se permitió soñar mientras la enfermera mimaba al adolescente con palabras tranquilizadoras. Preguntándose que pasaría si se acercaba a Jensen y le dijera algo como: Ya se que eres el decano pero creo que deberíamos tener una cita.

Lo mas jodido de todo es que en su mente Jensen decía que si, que porque mierda había tardado tanto en preguntárselo y todo era nubes de algodón y risas. Pero entonces recordaba como era el decano. Como se había enfrentado al Sr Singer sin siquiera dudar y como había sacado partido de una situación bastante fea, una situación en la que la mayoría de los alumnos podrían haberle echado encima a sus padres porque: El decano apoya a los maricas.

Al pensar eso se dio cuenta de que alguien con tanta seguridad no podía ser gay y eso le resultaba frustrante.

Acompaño a Chad al despacho del decano que lo esperaba con ese aura de superioridad que lo rodeaba. Sentado detrás de esa gigantesca mesa de caoba mientras le explicaba al joven aprendiz de Romeo que comprendía los tiempos modernos y que la sexualidad es algo que estaba empezando a descubrir pero que por favor fuera un poco mas disimulado la próxima vez que fuera a hacer algo parecido.

El chico asintió echo un ovillo en la gran silla, completamente avergonzado de si mismo. Jay supo que era algo que, la aun no formada conciencia de un adolescente, no podría soportar y que seguramente no lo superaría nunca. Pero entonces apareció Jensen Ackles, al igual que un caballero de brillante armadura y poniendo una mano que se veía enorme encima de pequeño hombro del chaval dijo:

-Has sido muy valiente, chico.-

-He sido un estúpido.- se regaño a si mismo.

-¿Eso crees?-la sonrisa del decano fue pura incredulidad.- Corrígeme si me equivoco pero ¿no has sido tu el chico que le ha pedido salir a la estrella del equipo sin importarle lo que opinen de el.?-

El Sr Linderg alzo la cabeza con la mirada vacilante, como si no supiera cual respuesta era correcta.

-Si.- susurro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues yo no se lo que opinara Jared.- el profesor dio un respingo al oír su nombre de forma tan familiar en esos gruesos labios- pero ...TIO...- rió abriendo los brazos en una clara señal de no poder creérselo.- Se lo has pedido al capitán del equipo.- lo dijo como si hubiera sido la capitana del equipo de animadoras.

Padalecki se quedo de una pieza al ver la forma de actuar del decano, casi parecía que fuera uno de los colegas del chaval, idolatrándolo porque no se creía lo que acababa de pasar.

-Si, eso hice.- respondió Chad con la sonrisa un poco menos vacilante. Luego miro a Jared como si el pudiera confirmarle lo que hizo. El profesor decidió seguir el ejemplo de su jefe.

-Creo que has hecho realidad el sueño de cualquier chico gay.- dijo aplaudiendo de forma solemne.

-Si...lo hice.-volvió a repetir el joven, dándose cuenta por fin de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Muy bien, jovencito.- corto Jensen con esa sonrisa de colega.- Sigue con tus deberes y recuerda...- alzo un dedo a modo de advertencia.- Mas cuidado para la próxima vez.-

-Lo que usted diga, decano...- Chad se levanto corriendo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, agarro el pomo de la puerta y justo antes de salir se giro y soltó un gracias que le arrugo el corazón a los dos docentes.

El silencio reino cuando la puerta se cerro detrás del joven Linderg. Jared no sabia muy bien que se suponía que tenia que hacer ahora. Supuestamente deberían de empezar con las tutorías pero con todo el lió que había acontecido desde que cruzo la puerta del despacho...sinceramente, no tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo. Supuso que el decano si, ya que en ese momento se dirigió hacia su gran sillón de cuero, desplomándose sobre el. Soltó un gran suspiro.

-Yo no se usted, pero no tengo ganas de ponerme con las tutorías.- confeso mirándolo de lado, con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro y cara de niño bueno.

El joven que llevaba dentro quiso decirle algo parecido a que podrían ir a la cocina y tomarse un par de copazos para despejarse y después... quien sabe.

Pero como ya era costumbre en el no dijo nada.

-Si quiere podemos dejarlo para mañana.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No le importa?-pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora sin llegar a levantar la cabeza de su hombro.

_-Ay...Dios Mío.-_ susurro para si.

-No, claro que no.- mintió.- Además tengo que ponerme a investigar sobre nuestro amigo Alejandro...- ironizo.

-Si. Es cierto...¿Sabe?...ahora veo con mejores ojos el personaje que ha escogido.- Jared arqueo las cejas al no comprender de que estaba hablando.- Alejandro Magno...es un buen personaje, sobre todo después de haber visto lo que ha pasado en el dormitorio de los chicos.- El decano guardo silencio por un corto periodo de tiempo en el que se acomodo mejor en el sillón, dejando que toda su espalda se hundiera en el cuero. Apoyo los codos sobre los reposabrazos y con dos dedos de cada mano se golpeo suavemente los labios.- Creo que debería de hacer un poco de mas énfasis en el lado menos conocido de nuestro amigo.-

-Con el lado menos conocido se refiere a...- Jay dio un paso adelante, no pudiendo creerse lo que Jensen estaba insinuando.

-A su homosexualidad.- sentencio con ese tono seco que le caracterizaba.- Quiero que los jóvenes de esta universidad sepan que el ser gay no significa ser una dulce mariposa. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?-pregunto de forma ruda.

-Cristalino.-

-Puede irse.- ordeno como si de una escuela militar se tratara. El profesor se giro dispuesto a cumplir la orden, todavía un poco confundido con todo lo que acaba de decirle cuando la voz de Jensen le paro en el sitio.

-Mañana no puedo quedar para las tutorías.- Informo.- Es viernes y los viernes tengo cosas que hacer...además las tutorías son un trabajo tedioso para empezar un fin de semana y estoy seguro de que usted tendrá planes.- No pregunto, lo afirmo, como si fuera algo impensable que el, Jared Padalecki, fuera a quedarse todo un fin de semana encerrado en una universidad como Carlisle. Y hubiera sido así, sino le hubieran cargado con las clases del Sr Smith.

-La verdad es que estoy bastante ocupado- sonrió a modo de disculpa. La expresión que reino en el rostro del decano fue algo indescifrable para el...tal vez...¿Decepcion?.

-Entonces...¿Que le parece si quedamos el domingo por la tarde?-

Sino fuera porque estaban hablando de trabajo pensaría que estaba pidiéndole una cita.

-No creo que sea para tanto, Jared.- rió su joven jefe con una de esas sonrisas que le arrugaban los ojos.

_-Oh...Dios Mío...¿Había sido tan mendrugo que había dicho eso en voz alta?...al parecer si...Lo había echo.-_

Quiso golpearse con fuerza contra el pico de la mesa pero consiguió aguantarse sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación. ¿Que se suponía que tenia que decirle ahora?

-Pero si quiere puede traer comida. Yo pondré el despacho y las bebidas.- soltó como si no le hubiera dado la mayor importancia.

El corazón de Jared hizo un triple salto mortal para luego caer indemne sobre sus costillas. Si Jensen podía bromear sobre algo como eso...el también podría...Oh...claro que podría.

-Muy bien pero que sepas que no soy tan fácil...No suelo besar un chico hasta la tercera cita.-

La risa que se escapo de la garganta del decano fue corta y sincera, negando con la cabeza y bajando la mirada.

-Anda...tira...tira.. que al final voy a tener que responderte.- señalo la puerta con la mano mientras metía la nariz de lleno en unos papeles.

Cuando oyó el clik de la puerta en lo menos que pensaba Jared era en Alejandro Magno y la dichosa obra de teatro, tampoco pensaba en el Sr Lienberg y el Sr Welling. Toda su atención estaba puesta en...

¿Que le abría respondido Jensen de haber podido?

CONTINUARA.


	4. Chapter 4

Ohhh...chicas, lo siento, estoy tardando siglos en actualizar y lo siento, lo siento....aquí os dejo otro capi, espero que os guste.

Besucos.

CAPITULO 4

El fin de semana no solo fue largo, sino que también aburridísimo. Jared ya sabia que la universidad se quedaba prácticamente desierta cuando llegaba el fin de semana. Pero aquello era ridículo.

En todo el sábado solo se topo con las limpiadoras, ni un solo profesor. ¡¡Ni siquiera a Singer¡¡. A quien si vio fue a Jensen y a una chica bastante mona o eso suponía, que era mona, ya que los vio en la lejanía. Estaba asomado a la ventana de su cuarto, mirando a la nada cuando vio un destartalado coche (un chevrolet), algo raro de por si, ya que los sábados no solían ir nadie de visita.

Medio minuto después Jensen bajaba los tres escalones de la entrada de un salto y esperaba a que el auto aparcara delante de la puerta.

Una rubia se bajo dando un portazo. Pudo oírlo desde su cuarto que estaba en el tercer piso y de un salto se abrazo al decano de brazos y piernas como si fuera un perro en celo.

El resto del día estuvo con un enfado de narices.

Aprovecho que le habían cargado con el teatro de historia para mantenerse ocupado. Jared nunca había sido un tipo muy dado a la escritura (una cosa era enseñarla y otra muy distinta escribir una obra) pero gracias al cielo la homosexualidad estaba muy bien vista en internet, solo tuvo que teclear en el Google las palabras gay y Alejandro Magno y salieron centenares de paginas repletas de información. Algunas muy útiles....otras no tanto...no al menos para la obra pero para aumentar sus posturas sexuales.....

El trabajo en cuestión estaba casi terminado cuando llego la tarde del domingo y lo abría terminado de no ser porque se acordó (en el ultimo momento) de que tenia una cita con el decano. Se recordó infinidad de veces que no era una cita sino una tutoría...trabajo..solo trabajo. Así que no tenia porque molestarse si el decano no estaba en su despacho, ni mucho menos molestarse cuando la "encantadora" secretaria (que era algo así como la Señorita Rottenmeyer) le espeto que se había ido a cenar con una joven y por supuesto no tenia porque apretar los puños hasta casi clavarse las uñas porque (en opinión de la anciana mujer) era una de esas chicas que no llevan sujetador y puede que ni bragas.

Si todo eso era cierto...¿Porque se encontraba a las diez y media de la noche golpeando un saco de boxeo en el gimnasio?

-Pues porque tengo que ponerme en forma....¿Porque va a ser sino?-se pregunto en un gruñido a si mismo mientras estampaba los puños en el saco de arena.

Y lo peor de todo es que no sabia porque estaba tan molesto. Jensen nunca había insinuado nada que no fuera estrictamente laboral (por el Amor de Dios, si hasta le trataba de usted) y el tampoco se había dejado caer con eso de que era gay. El problema era que a pesar de parecer un mulo por fuera por dentro era como esas mariposas gays que salían en las películas. ¿Recuerdas esas que se enamoran del guapo protagonistas, que no paran de hablar de el a su amigo Chad y de lo que le ha dicho su psiquiatra y que al final terminan ayudándoles para que se quede con la tía buena?

Pues ese tipo de marica era.

Mandaba narices.

Dio otro sonoro puñetazo a la tela sin importarle que los puños le dolieran debido a los golpes, ni que los brazos le temblaran por culpa del esfuerzo. No estaba furioso con Jensen. No podía estarlo, el solo había echo lo normal. Quedar con una chica y...Bueno..no hacia falta ser muy listo para saber lo que pasaba después ¿Verdad? Si hubiera sido a la inversa, Jared abría echo lo mismo.

Estaba furioso consiguió mismo.

-Pobre del insensato con el que estés enfadado.-

_[I]_Hablando del Rey de Roma....._[/I] _

Giro sobre sus talones justo a tiempo de ver como el decano se metía las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Jared agradeció el haberse puesto los pantalones del chándal ya que su jefe, el cual acostumbraba a vestir de Guccy o de Armani, se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, con los tobillos cruzados, dejándole ver unas manchadas botas camperas, los vaqueros rotos a la altura de las rodillas, también manchados de algo que parecía barro, una camisa de cuadros que llevaba por fuera y una expresión de cansancio en el rostro.

_[I]_Solo le faltaba el sombrero de vaquero para parecer un anuncio andante de Malboro._[/I] _

Dio un ultimo golpe al saco de cuero, deseando que fuera aquella joven tan "simpática" que de seguro se lo habría pasado pipa dejando completamente exhausto a SU decano. Casi pudo imaginársela sentada a horcajadas sobre el mientras Jensen solo disfrutaba de como lo montaban.

-Perdone....¿Que ha dicho?-intento que no se le notara el enfado pero no lo consiguió.

Jensen dio un paso perezoso al frente, con una sonrisa de disculpa, mirándolo a los ojos con la cabeza gacha. Jared se repitió a si mismo que acababa de pasarse todo el día con una joven y prieta chica y que no estaba flitreando con el.

-La chica que te haya roto el corazón. Tiene que ser muy buena para que te enfades así.- señalo el maltrecho saco de arena.

Jared sabia que debería de haberse mordido la lengua, dejarlo pasar, pero simplemente no pudo. En ese momento no era Jared Padalecki, era un estúpido no correspondido.

-Oh...eso seria genial sino fuera porque en realidad quien me ha dejado tirado es un chico.- Jensen enmudeció al oír eso.- Que curiosamente tengo delante.-

La expresión del decano a falta de una palabra mejor era sorpresa, le llevo varios minutos entender lo que decía, se dio un golpe en la frente al hacerlo.

-Joder ¡¡Las tutorías¡¡.- Jared tuvo que morderse el labio para no sonreír, era normal que un tipo como Jensen se olvidara por completo de algo tan aburrido cuando estaba metido entre las piernas de una rubia.- Siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando Kenzie viene.-

Sabia que tenia que callarse, lo sabia perfectamente, no quería saber absolutamente nada de lo que la tal Kenzie había echo para que alguien tan estricto a la hora de trabajar se olvidara por completo de que había quedado con un compañero. Pero como buen bocazas que era tuvo que decir:

-¿Kenzie?-

Jensen que se encontraba mirando al suelo con expresión culpable levanto la vista con las cejas arqueadas, se acaricio la boca con la lengua y se mordisqueo el labio inferior. Medio segundo después sonrió como si le acabaran de coger en una gran mentira, frotándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

-Mi hermana....- el corazón de Jared dio un vuelco en el sitio al oír eso.- La muy estúpida es una romántica consumada y claro, pasa lo que pasa....- informo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto aguantándose al saco de boxeo para no dar saltos de alegría al ver que aquella preciosidad rubia no era otra persona que la hermanita de Jensen. Se le vino a la cabeza la foto que vio en el despacho. La de el joven que se parecía a el y la otra chica (que era rubia). ¿Así que al final el decano se había pasado toda la tarde con su querida hermanita?

_[I]Genial. [/I]_

-Creo que es un problema que tienen todos los hermanos pequeños, no dudan ni un pelo en entregar el corazón.- suspiro el decano metiendose las manos en los bolsillos.- Sin importarle que se lo destrocen. Y adivina a quien le toca recoger los pedazos.-

Jared sintió que encontró una gran pieza del puzzle que formaba Jensen Ackles, la vio tan importante que la atosero en lo mas profundo de su ser.

-Oh...eso...bueno...si te soy sincero, no hace falta ser el mas pequeño de una familia para que te pase.- soltó con la mejor de sus sonrisas. La mirada que le echo el decano fue tan intensa que por un momento se sintió completamente desnudo, tanto que tuvo que coger la toalla y pasársela por el pecho, fingiendo que se secaba el sudor para poder sentir el algodón contra la piel y quitarse esa falsa sensación de desnudez.- Pero conozco el remedio perfecto para ese tipo de males.- alzo un dedo comportándose como el friki que podía llegar a ser.

-No sabia que el mal de amores fuera una enfermedad.- Jensen se meso la barbilla pensativo, como si sopesara la idea de escribir una tesis sobre lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Y usted es un importante académico?-se hizo el ofendido.- Ande, sígame.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen reía con esa risita que le arrugaba los laterales de los ojos mientras se metía la cuchara llena de helado en la boca. Jared no podía creerse que estuvieran sentados los dos en la solitaria cocina de la universidad con solo una pequeña luz que iluminaba la atmósfera de forma tenue, comiendo helados y contándole a su jefe el atracón que se dio después de un desamor (evidentemente emitió el pequeño detalle de que era un chico y no una chica) pero eso no era importante, no al menos en ese momento, ya que el decano apoyaba el codo en la mesa y se tapaba la cara con la mano para aguantar una risotada que negaba a dejar escapar mientras Jared le contaba que al día siguiente se le rompieron los pantalones por el culo por culpa del atracón que se pego.

-¿Así que ponerse ciego de helado es el remedio para el mal de amores según usted Sr Pada...Pada...?-

El decano soltó una risita divertida al ver como el nombre se le atoraba en la garganta. Jared se derritió por dentro al oírla, tan sincera y carente de maldad, era raro verlo tan relajado, por regla general parecía que tenia metido un palo en el culo.

Se regaño a si mismo por pensar en esas cosas. Tenia claro que Jensen no se metería nada por "ahí" así que mejor seria no divagar.

-No entiendo como es posible que cuando me entrevistara no se equivocara ni una vez y ahora no pueda ni pasar del "da"- recrimino apoyando los codos en la metálica mesa y echando el cuerpo hacia delante.

-Eso era porque en la entrevista lo tenia apuntado en la palma de la mano.- se sincero Jensen enseñándole la palma.

La gran risotada que se escapo de la garganta del profesor de literatura fue tan grande que resonó en toda la cocina.

-Se de una manera para que se acuerde de el y no balbucee.- Una alarma interior sonó dentro de su cabeza al darse cuenta de que su tono de voz había bajado una nota, lo cual significaba que...¡¡estaba filtreando¡¡. Joder, estaba filtreando con el decano.

El descubrir eso ya le choco, por regla general Jared era de los que se dejaban ligar. Podría decirse que en ese aspecto era el pasivo, pero solo en ese aspecto por que a la hora de sudar, el era el que se ponía encima.

Si el simple echo de descubrir lo que estaba haciendo le dejo medio noqueado, lo que a continuación hizo Jensen lo dejo fuera de juego.

_[I]Se mordió el labio. [/I]_

Pero no en plan: _[I]Oh Dios Mío, esta ligando conmigo. [/I]_ Sino en plan coqueto. Dejando que un lateral se deformara por culpa de los dientes para luego dejarlo escapar de ellos con una suavidad que le hizo tragar saliva. Y si a todo eso añadíamos esos grandísimos ojos verdes clavados en su rostro (porque estaba claro que no le estaba mirando los labios)...El resultado fue una escalofrió que le recorrió el espinazo.

-¿Y cual es?-pregunto echando el cuerpo un poco mas hacia delante, tanto que creyó saborear el aliento con olor a vainilla.

El aire se le condenso en los pulmones al oír ese timbre de voz, ya de por si sexy, y con ese acento de Texas convertido en un susurro a que le puso los pelos de punta.

-¿Esta seguro de que quiere que se lo enseñe?- No lo dijo con doble sentido, a pesar de lo erótico que pudo sonar. Jared de verdad quería enseñarle a pronunciar correctamente su apellido, no era normal que un decano dudara a la hora de nombrar a alguno de sus empleados.

-No he estado tan seguro en mi vida.-otra vez ese tono de voz lujurioso que le hizo cerrar las piernas para sentir mejor su erección.

_[I]¿De verdad estaban hablando de pronunciar un apellido? Porque, sinceramente, empezaba a dudarlo. [/I] _

-Muy bien....pronúncielo.- A Jared le sonó como se le hubiera ordenado bajarse los pantalones.

Jensen sonrió de medio lado y sin siquiera separarse un milímetro empezó a decir su nombre, como siempre se quedo atrancado en el "da" de Padalecki. Fue en ese momento donde actuó. Aprovechando como entrecerraba los ojos el decano al intentar pasar de la dichosas silaba, se movió con rapidez y cerro de forma suave la mano sobre la cuadrada mandíbula de su jefe.

Un temblor involuntario recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir el roce de la barba de tres días contra sus dedos. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su profesionalidad para no cerrar las manos sobre la camisa de cuadros que llevaba Jensen y tirarlo sobre la mesa para hacerle todo lo que quisiera.

-Muy bien.....quédese ahí.- ordeno suave, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

El decano se quedo quieto, con la cara sujeta por su gran mano, los ojos fijos y los labios formando una extraña O. Jared se regaño a si mismo al imaginarse metiendo un dedo dentro de la boca para .......

_[I]Concentrate, Jay…concentrate. [/I] _

-Después del famoso "Da" que es donde te atoras viene "Le".- apretó los dedos, obligando así a la mandíbula de Jensen a moverse hasta formar la silaba.- si quiere puede acordarse de algo que empiece por esas letras, algo así como León.- mastico un jadeo al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro y se obligo a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.- y por ultimo sigue la mas difícil pero no por ello la mas fea "Cki", seguramente se preguntara como puede recordar esta ultima ya que no ahí muchas cosas que empiecen por esas silabas pero usted sabe que yo soy un chico muy imaginativo... ¿Verdad?- Se congelo ante la burrada que acababa de decir. ¿En que mierda estaba pensando?. Estaba seguro de que Jensen se levantaría en ese momento, le daría un sonoro (y doloroso) puñetazo para luego despedirle por que lo que acababa de vomitar por ese agujero que tenia por boca era demasiado obsceno.

-Estoy empezando a darme cuenta.- consiguió decir a pesar de tener la mandíbula inmovilizada por su mano.

Jared sonrió de esa forma que hacia siglos que no hacia, todo hoyuelos y buenas (en realidad no tan buenas) intenciones. Ese hombre le sorprendía cada vez que hablaban.

-Pues vera.- Empezó a decir completamente envalentonado ante la falta de rechazo por parte de su jefe.- las primera letra es fácil "C"...eso puede ser cualquier cosa: Casa, correo, cama...- los ojos de Jensen centellearon ante la ultima palabra.

-¿Y las dos ultimas?- pregunto de forma clara, haciendo que Jared se diera cuenta de que sus dedos habían dejado de apretarle la mandíbula para solo posarse en ella, deleitándose en la rasposa piel.

-"Ki"- susurro incorporándose un poco, acercándose mas a la vez que apretaba las piernas. Un placentero escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al sentir la dura erección. Trago saliva ruidosamente, Jensen lo miraba fijamente, completamente concentrado en el, sin permitir que nada lo distrajera. Tembló de pies a cabeza solo de imaginárselo así de concentrado en la cama, con el entre esas arqueadas piernas. -......Un buen lubricante.- jadeo acercándose un poco mas hacia aquellos regordetes labios que parecían llamarlo.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?- el pánico en el tono de voz del decano fue tan claro que casi le hace caerse de la silla donde estaba sentado.

-No he dicho nada.- soltó rápido, incorporándose sobre si mismo como si tuviera un resorte, poniendo distancia entre los dos y dándose bofetadas mentales por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera tan estúpida. La expresión del decano era una mezcla de horror y sorpresa. Cejas arqueadas y la boca torcida en una mueca que decía claramente que se había perdido algo.- ¿Por qué?...¿Qué ha entendido?-pregunto con el corazón en un puño, rezando porque esa expresión fuera porque no se había enterado bien de la bestialidad que acababa de decir.

-Lo ha dicho tan bajo que no me he enterado.- informo con ese tono de voz serio y cordial, convirtiéndose de nuevo en el decano de la universidad Carlisle.

Tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no ponerse a dar saltos de alegría. Se abstuvo. Solo había tenido suerte, además, no estaba cien por cien convencido de que no se hubiera enterado. Así que decidió imitar a su jefe, dejar de un lado a la maricona loca en la que se convertía cuando Jensen estaba cerca y convertirse en el profesor de literatura.

-He dicho que "Ki" es una buena referencia a.....- se quedo en blanco. El horror se apodero de el al darse cuenta de que no sabia que decir. EL, que ni siquiera su amigo Chad había conseguido dejarlo cortado ante una replica. Lo peor fue que no podía haber encontrado otra situación para quedarse sin ninguna buena idea para decir algo.

Por suerte, las luces de la cocina se encendieron en ese justo momento, dejándolos ciegos por un instante.

-Decano....¿Qué hace usted aquí?-Gertrud, la cocinera, entro con expresión preocupada, mirando alternativamente a uno y otro, pensando que tal vez habían encontrado algo en la cocina que no debería estar. Se paro en seco al ver los tarros de helado sobre la mesa y sonrió ampliamente, exactamente igual que haría una dulce mama al ver como sus dos niños han hecho una trastada adorable.- ¿No me dirán que se han puesto de acuerdo para robarme helado?. Creí que ya tenia suficiente con usted, Decano Ackles.- regaño la mujer con una falsa molestia.

El profesor de literatura miro a su jefe con los ojos como platos. ¿Jensen Ackles se escabullía para robar helado de la cocina?. El susodicho en cuestión, se levanto con una sonrisa culpable en el rostro, volvió a poner la silla donde la había encontrado y con el tono de voz no haber roto ni un plato en su vida respondió:

-Esta vez no soy el culpable. Gertrud....El Sr Padalecki y yo estábamos corrigiendo las tutorías y se nos paso la hora.-

La mujer pareció convencida ante esa respuesta, ni siquiera pareció molestarse ante la inexistencia de papeles que confirmaran la teoría del Decano, solo se encogió de hombros y los regaño durante unos diez minutos como si en vez de docentes de la universidad fueran alumnos.

Aguantaron el chaparrón como dos campeones.

Mas tarde, cuando por fin consiguieron salir de la cocina, se encaminaron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni hablo sobre lo que había pasado en los dominios de Gertrud. Solo se dijeron buenas noches con un gesto de cabeza.

Una vez en la soledad de su habitación, protegido por la oscuridad y las dos mantas que cubrían su cuerpo, Jared repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez cada frase, cada gesto, todo. Y en todas se regañaba a si mismo por haber sido tan osado. ¿Qué habría pasado si la cocinera no hubiera interrumpido?.

_[I]Estarías ahora mismo en la calle, capullo. [/I] _

Se dijo a si mismo mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. Tenia que tener mas cuidado. No podía ir por ahí en plan acoso y derribo. Puede que el decano fuera tolerante con los gays (aunque aun no supiera que el lo era) pero una cosa era ser tolerante y otra muy distinta que lo acosaran. Tomo nota mental de comportarse mejor a partir de ese momento, recordándose que no era la primera vez que lo hacia (el recordarse que tenia que portarse mejor) pero es que era estar al lado del Decano y perder la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenia.

_[I]Aun así tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que ser fuerte. [/I] _

Susurro a la habitación, como si alguien pudiera decirle que si, que podía hacerlo.

Cerro los ojos dispuesto a dormir las escasas horas que lo separaban del lunes cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Jensen había dicho bien su apellido.

CONTINUARA.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

La semana paso increíblemente rápida, entre las clases, las tutorías con los padres de los alumnos, terminar de escribir la dichosa obra de teatro sobre Alejandro Magno (que curiosamente tuvo una vida de lo mas interesante) y lidiar con el jodido Roseamburn que seguía protestando cada vez que le decía algo para que participara mas en clase. El caso fue que cuando quiso darse cuenta volvía a ser Viernes por la tarde, volvía a estar encerrado en la universidad debido a todo el trabajo acumulado y seguía sin haber echo ni una sola tutoría con el Decano, con el cual no se había topado ni una sola vez.

No supo si sentirse aliviado o triste.

Sabia positivamente que no tendría nada con el, al menos no de una forma sexual pero ...joder...en la vida no todo era follar y la verdad era que se sentía cómodo hablando con su jefe. Algo que no era de extrañar ya que el prácticamente podría hablar con las paredes y hacer que estas le rieran las gracias. Por eso no entendía porque se sentía así cuando Jensen andaba cerca. No le reía los chistes, le seguía las gracias en muy contadas ocasiones y....y ese era el punto mas importante..ERA SU JEFE. Así que....¿Por qué demonios alzaba la cabeza como si fuera un Lemur cada vez que la puerta del despacho de profesores se abría pensando que tal vez era el?

La musiquita de _Charley montain _le saco de su ensimismamiento, provocándole una risita al recordar como paseando por el _youtube _descubrió las aventuras del unicornio.

-Ey, Chad....¿Qué pasa, tío?-saludo nada mas ponerse el teléfono en la oreja.

-¿Cómo que, que pasa?. JT, tío, estas desaparecido.- regaño su amigo a voz en grito. Jared hizo una mueca de desagrado, casi había olvidado lo burro que podía llegar a ser Chad.- Ahí una fiesta este sábado. Dime que vas a venir.- rogó sin bajar el tono de voz.

Jared soltó una risita divertida, mientas hacia juegos malabares con los libros que llevaba, acomodándoselos de una mano a otra mientras que sujetaba el teléfono con el hombro.

-Chad, hay una fiesta TODOS los sábados. No voy a poder ir. Estoy de curro hasta los ojos.-

-¡¡No jodas¡¡. Tienes que venir, JT...he conseguido que Alan venga.-

El profesor se quedo de una pieza, no tanto al oír el nombre de su ex (el cual le había dejado plantado de muy mala manera) sino porque en ese momento Jensen apareció ante sus ojos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y haciéndole un gesto con las manos para que lo esperara. Dejo de oír como Chad le contaba el plan que tenia para hacer sufrir a Alan por hacerle daño cuando sintió las grandes manos del Decano rodeando los libros que amenazaban con caerse, rozando así sus brazos con los dedos.

-¿Qué dices, JT? ¿Te hace embadurnar a ese gilipollas de aceite y ponerle plumas?-

-Ehhh......- Esta vez no se quedo en blanco, es que no sabia que responder. Tenia a Jensen delante de el, mirándolo con el rostro interrogante y a Chad diciéndole gilipolleces al oído. Si hubiera estado solo de seguro que lo habría mandado a hacer puñetas pero claro....no estaba solo.

-No me lo digas. Es por culpa de ese decano sexy que tienes por jefe. Tío, si quieres meterte entre sus piernas díselo. Estoy seguro de que nunca ha tenido a un semental como tu que quiera montarlo como si fuera un toro salvaje. -

Jared casi se muere al oír eso, miro a Jensen con los ojos como platos, temiendo que se hubiera enterado por culpa del vozarrón de su muy pronto muerto amigo.

-Chad.-grazno a modo de advertencia, sintiendo como se ponía blanco debido al pánico.

-Vamos, JT, que yo se lo que tienes entre las piernas. ¿Cuántas pajas nos hemos hecho el uno al otro?. Tío, si hasta se como te gusta. Neil dice que aun le duele el culo por tu culpa.-bramo entre risas

No solo iba a matarlo, iba a descuartizarlo, hacerle un sin fin de cortes para luego echarles sal, meterle un extintor por el culo y después...mucho después...pegarle un tiro entre ceja y ceja...¿Por qué Chad siempre tenia que sacar el tema de Neil?.Vale que fue un poco brusco pero estaba cachondo y perdió un poco el control. Además...¿Qué culpa tenia el de tener un "pequeño" problema de tamaño?. ¿No dicen que todo lo de Texas es grande?...  
Pues eso lo explicaba todo.

De repente se acordó de que Jensen, el Jensen que se encontraba delante de el y que lo miraba con unos grandísimos ojos verdes, también era de Texas. Se pregunto si tendría el mismo problema de "tamaño".

-¿Te molesto?- pregunto el hombre haciendo ademán de irse.

-No, tranquilo, decano...enseguida termino.-

-¿Esta delante de ti?. ¡¡No me jodas, JT¡¡- rió el muy capullo al otro lado del teléfono.- dile que te mueres por meterte entre esas arqueadas piernas. Dile...¡¡Eh...Jensen...me muero de ganas por follarte¡¡- alzo la voz para hacerse oír.

Jared colgó el teléfono antes de decir una barbaridad y se fustigo a si mismo por contarle su estúpido colgamiento con el Decano. Pero se suponía que para eso estaban los amigos ¿no?. Para escuchar. No para darte puñaladas traperas.

-¿Su novia?-pregunto un muy formal Sr Ackles. Jared se pregunto como seria el Decano, todo buenos modales y cortesías a la hora de tener sexo. ¿le preguntaría si podía meterle un dedo? ¿Le trataría de Señor? O seria como dicen que son todos los chicos serios...unos salidos en la cama, que le gustaba la dominación. Soltó un gemido ahogado al imaginarse a los dos tipos de Jensen: el formal y el salido. Y no supo con cual de los dos quedarse.

-No....un amigo.- se apresuro a decir mientras volvía a coger los libros que le había quitado momentos antes para que no se le cayeran.-No tengo novia.- Se sintió estúpido al decirlo, aun así tuvo que hacerlo.

-Yo tampoco.- Informo el Decano con la cabeza alzada para mirarle a los ojos, dándole la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo importante. De que en esas dos palabras había algo oculto que se le escapaba.

Odio mas a Chad si era posible. Había pasado toda la semana (o casi toda) sin pensar en Jensen, al menos no de esa forma y mira lo que le pasa con solo una llamada de teléfono. _piensa que el decano le manda señales en código. _Como antes, cuando ser gay tenia que mantenerse oculto por miedo a que te quemaran como si fueras una bruja en el siglo pasado.

-¿Quieres algo?- aun así se resisita a dejar de tutearlo. Suponía que tal vez fuera por cabezonería.

-Pues la verdad es que si. Vamos muy atrasados con lo de las tutorías...-

-Es verdad.....- hizo una fingida mueca de desastre a la vez que chasqueaba la lengua.

-Ey....tampoco hace falta dramatizar.- sonrió Jensen cruzándose de brazos de forma severa pero sin dejar de sonreír.- hablando de drama....¿Cómo va la obra?-

-Oh...esta terminada. Este lunes empezaremos a ensayarla.- hablo con orgullo. Y no era para menos, era la primera vez que escribía algo así y tenia que reconocer que no le había quedado mal. Vale que era algo histórico y que por lo tanto estaba casi todo escrito pero aun así tuvo que romperse los cuernos para que la obra no fuera aburrida y de paso tuviera algún que otro punto divertido para que sus alumnos no se la aprendieran de memoria y actuaran como autómatas. _A parte de que quería que Jensen se divirtiera con ella, cosa que no había podido hacer con las obras del Sr Smith. _

-¿Y como ha tratado el "pequeño" problema de nuestro amigo?-No pudo evitar el pensar en Neil y su problema al sentarse después de tener relaciones con el, solo que esta vez el cuerpo de Neil fue sustituido por el de Jensen.

-¿Se refiere al de la homosexualidad, verdad?-aspiro entre dientes mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto.

-Claro, ¿A que sino..?-pregunto el decano caminando a su lado.

-Sip....¿A que sino iba a referirse?- repitió masticando aire.-La verdad es que esta todo solucionado, esta tratado con pinceladas, un toque de humor y si los alumnos me dejan....Una sorpresa.-sonrió entrando en su cuarto y dejando los libros sobre la cama. Se giro justo a tiempo de darse cuenta de que estaban en su dormitorio, donde solo había una cama pequeña, un escritorio con una silla y un pequeño televisor. DIOS, NI SIQUIERA TENIA OTRA SILLA PARA QUE JENSEN SE SENTARA. Uno de los dos tendría que sentarse en la cama.

_Glup. _

-¿Una sorpresa?-a Jared le dio ciento cuarenta y tres ataques cardiacos (si, los contó en una milésima de segundo, ¿Algún problema?) al ver a Jensen en el centro de su habitación, en donde para nada se le veía pequeño sino todo lo contrario, mirando la cama de forma extraña y acariciándose los labios con la lengua.

_En otra vida debí ser Gengis Khan o algo parecido porque sin duda esto es un castigo. _

Pensó el profesor metiendose las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón, ya que no confiaba en si mismo sino lo hacia.

-Si, pero primero tengo que.....preguntarles a mis.....alumnos.-

_Dios...¿Desde cuando hacia tanto calor alli?_

-Mmmm....-susurro pensativo.- Bueno...siempre que sus alumnos lo acepten.... A mi me vale.- sonrió Jensen con ...maldita sea...esa sonrisa cordial que parecía negarse a abandonarlo.- Será mejor que me vaya ...- dijo girándose rápidamente para irse, tanto que a Jared no le dio tiempo de avisarle de que el alfeizar de la puerta estaba mas bajo por ese lado y el pobre termino dándose de bruces contra el.- Cristo.-blasfemo llevándose las manos a la frente con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-se apresuro a preguntar, Jay dio un paso adelante, salvando la distancia que los separaba y agarrandolo de un brazo con una mano y de la cintura con la otra al ver como trastabillaba a la derecha.- No me ha dado tiempo a advertirte de que ese alfeizar parece tenernos ganas todos los altos. Yo estuve con dolor de cabeza todo el maldito día.-

-Creo que hasta he visto las estrellas.- pestañeo con fuerza, dolorido. El profesor se quedo embobado viendo como hacia una mueca de dolor y se llevaba una mano libre a la frente. Parecía tan frágil.

-Si, pero no se preocupe, todo esta bien mientras no vea los signos del zodiaco.- intento quitarle hierro al asunto aunque la verdad era que sabia muy bien cuanto dolía ese maldito trozo de madera. El se había estado tropezando con el durante las dos primeras semanas de su estancia en Carlisle.

Jensen dejo caer la mano sobre el pecho de Jared al que enseguida se le acelero el corazón, sonrió suavemente (sin esa sonrisa formal, sino con la otra, la que había visto en la cocina) y alzo la cabeza para mirarlo. Su corazón dio un vuelco en el sitio al ver esos ojos color agua marina.

-De momento solo he visto uno....todavía me quedan once.- susurro para seguirle la broma.

Jared alzo la mano y acaricio la frente de Jensen, tanto para inspeccionar la zona como porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber como se sentía al acariciar esa piel plagada de ...Oh Dios... Pecas.... adoraba las pecas.

-¿Cuál viste?-pregunto dibujando la sien derecha.

-Leo....-

Jared no sabia mucho de los signos del zodiaco pero sabia lo justo para saber que ese en particular era el mas fogoso de todos. También sabia que el decano no era Leo, sino Piscis.....así que no pudo evitar sonreír al preguntarse que demonios hacia pensando en un signo al que le gustaba tanto que lo mimaran.

-Es un buen signo.- La alarma interior de Jared volvió a sonar al darse cuenta de que volvía a estar invadiendo el espacio personal de su jefe, tanto que el pobre hombre estaba pegado a su cuerpo.- Será mejor que se ponga hielo, sino le saldar un chichón.-

-Si, claro...-carraspeo mesandose la frente sin dejar de hacer muecas.-Buenas tardes, Sr Padalecki.-

-Buenas tardes, Jensen.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esto era ridículo.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría tardar de ahorcarse un niño bonito como el decano?

Sabia que no podía tardar mucho. Que las responsabilidades de la universidad eran muy fuertes para alguien de tan poca edad y experiencia como Ackles. Pero la verdad era que el muy maldito llevaba ya seis meses en el cargo y no había dado ni un maldito traspiés. Parecía encontrar siempre el paso de baile apropiado para no caer de bruces cada vez que el tocaba una tonada distinta.

_Maldito crió. _

Creía que lo tenia con el problema del Sr Linderg pero el muy cretino dio un triple salto mortal metiendose a todos los jodidos alumnos en el bolsillo.

Y ahora no tenia nada.

Si, si tenia algo....a la maldita perra de Samanta Ferris dándole la brasa.

Estaba sopesando la idea de dejarla cuando el decano salió de la cocina con una bolsa de hielo cubriéndole la frente.

_Algo que sin duda merecía la pena investigar. _

Se deslizo dentro de los dominios de Gertrud, la adorable y basta Gertrud, quien creía que todos los seres sobre la tierra eran tan buenos y soeces como ella.

No lo costo mas de una sonrisa y comer un trozo del asqueroso pastel de manzana para saber lo que había pasado.

El decano se había tropezado con uno de los alfeizar de los dormitorios, al parecer no lo había visto cuando intentaba salir.

La nueva información hizo que el hasta escasos minutos extinto fuego del árbol de la venganza volviera a rugir con fuerza.

El decano tenia un lió.

Aun no sabia con quien pero estaba seguro de que lo averiguaría.

CONTINUARA.


	6. Chapter 6

Chicas, este es el capi. Este es el capi jijiji

CAPITULO 6

Si la semana anterior paso rápido las dos siguientes fueron una auténtica tortura. No solo porque no consiguió coincidir con Jensen para las putas tutorías, sino que el ambiente de las clases se tenso debido a los exámenes de final de trimestre, mezclado con el ambiente navideño que todo el mundo deseaba que llegara y claro...también estaba el problema de la obra de teatro. Que si en un principio fue bien acogida, incluso cuando les hablo de la sorpresa que no quiso decirle a Jensen, que no era otra que un beso entre los dos protagonistas: Carlomagno y Hefestios, el mejor capitán del ejercito.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo hasta que se enteraron de que los dos protagonistas iban a ser dos chicos. Ahí empezó su infierno personal, porque si bien media clase decía que ni de coña iba a besar a un compañero masculino, la otra media (aun con las palabras del decano Ackles en la cabeza sobre los gays y todo es rollo) decían que si, que era una idea muy buena para que algunos compañeros dejaran de ver a los gays como si fueran leprosos.

Se monto una jauría monumental en clase. Unos acusaban a otros de Hittlers y los otros de Hippies.....así que Jared opto por lo mas sensato.

_Una votación _

Todos estuvieron de acuerdos hasta que leyeron los resultados.

Habría beso.

En ese momento supo que debería de haber dado la votación por suspendida y que no habría beso ni hostias, ya se las apañarían con eso de la homosexualidad de el Alejandrito de las narices. Sabia que lo debería de haber echo, si lo hubiera echo en ese momento no estaría escuchando a Michael Roseambur, que encarnaba a Alejandro Magno, (si, la vida le odiaba.) despotricando sobre que no iba a besar a su compañero, ni borracho.

El profesor se llevo las manos al rostro, frotándolo con desesperación. ¿Por qué de los 27 chavales que tenia en la clase había tenido que nombrar a ese para el papel principal?

_Porque era el mejor actor que tenia. _

Maldijo su mala suerte. La verdad era que el chico lo estaba haciendo estupendamente, mucho mejor de lo que el creía, a pesar de interrumpir cada dos por tres los ensayos porque estaba cansado o cualquier gilipollez de esas pero ahora...en la parte del beso....joder, vale que tenia que besar a otro chico pero solo era poner labio sobre labio. No le estaba pidiendo un beso de tornillo.

-Para usted es fácil decirlo. Como no tiene que besar a otro hombre.- rechisto el joven.

Jared estuvo a punto de decirle que no solo había besado a un hombre sino que le había echo mucho mas, incluso estuvo tentado de enumerárselas: Cosas como chuparle la polla o meterle los dedos (y lo que no eran los dedos) por el culo.  
Pero sino había besado a Jensen no iba a joder un buen trabajo para hacer callar a un niñato. Así que intento razonar con el.

-Tu quieres ser actor ¿Cierto?- el chico asintió.- Pues los actores ahí veces que tienen que hacer cosas que no les gustan, además, solo tienes que poner los labios sobre los de el. No te estoy pidiendo que le metas la lengua hasta la campanilla.- Una risita por parte de todos sus compañeros acompaño el comentario.

-Repito..para usted es fácil decirlo.- gruño

El profesor quiso gritar de pura frustración.

-Mira, si fuera por mi besaba a cualquier tipo que entrara por esa puerta, pero por desgracia estoy solo con vosotros y no puedo daros un beso a ninguno sino quiero perder el empleo. Pero si en este momento entrara por esa puerta cualquier hombre, aunque fuera el Sr Singer te puedo asegurar que le daría un beso hasta con lengua para asegurarte de que no te estoy pidiendo algo tan grave.- tuvo que hacer fuerza con los pies para no ponerse a gritar.

El Sr Rosembaurn miro por encima de su hombro y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Lo dice porque sabe que nadie va a cruzar esa puerta.- reto.

Y vale que el fuera el adulto de esa situación, vale que tuviera que decir algo como: MADURA DE UNA VEZ, JODIDO NIÑO pero estaba demasiado cansado, frustrado y alterado como para hacerlo. Así que si, actuó como la maricona gay que guardaba en su interior y respondió:

-Chico, aunque entrara el decano por esa puerta te puedo jurar que lo haría.-

-Sr Padalecki ¿Podemos hablar?- Y hablando del rey de Roma.

Jared pudo notar como el color abandonaba sus mejillas, vio como la sonrisa de Jodido Roseamburn aumentaba y quiso golpearle con fuerza. Curiosamente nadie se rió cuando el jefe de la universidad hizo acto de presencia.

-Decano.....¿Cómo usted por aquí?.- pregunto de forma falsa, girándose sobre si mismo para enfrentarse a el como si tuviera metido un palo por el culo.

Jared maldijo a todos los santos que conocía nada mas verlo ahí plantado, con esas gafas que afeaban una mirada preciosa, una camisa negra remangada hasta los codos y unos pantalones grises que ... _Dios bendito..._ no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Todo eso dentro de unos preciosos zapatos de Gucci que de seguro era mas caro que todo su coche.  
Jensen leía algo bastante absorto por lo tanto no se dio cuenta de cómo sus ojos le recorrían el cuerpo, la garganta se le seco cuando el hombre alzo la mirada y se paso una mano por el cabello, despeinándoselo de tal forma que parecía que alguien le había metido los dedos entre las finas hebras mientras lo besaba contra la pared.

Maldijo su creciente imaginación.

-Vera, las notas están próximas y acabo de darme cuenta de que aun no hemos empezado con las tutorías. Lo dejaría pasar sino fuera porque las vacaciones están al caer.-

-Si, es cierto. Ahora mismo estoy con el ensayo de la obra pero cuando termine me pasare por su despacho.- asintió con la cabeza para darle mas énfasis a sus palabras.

-Perfecto. Allí estare.-

Jared respiro aliviado al ver como Jensen empezaba a girarse para marcharse cuando vio como todos sus alumnos lo miraban con desaprobación. Se había pasado las dos semanas pasadas diciendo que Alejandro Magno era un hombre que prácticamente domino la tierra a pesar de ser homosexual porque no le tenia miedo a nada, no al menos en lo que a su sexualidad se refería, le había pedido a chicos que no eran gays que se besaran entre ellos y ahora que tenia la oportunidad de demostrar que podían hacer cualquier cosa, ahora que podía meterselos en los bolsillos va el...el único gay (al menos que el supiera) y se acobarda.

No podía permitirlo.

-Ehhh.....¿Decano?-la voz le tembló, casi parecía que en vez de haber dicho un estúpido titulo le había preguntado si tenia preservativos.

-¿Si?- Jensen se giro sin saber lo que se estaba fraguando. Servicial y formal como solo el sabia serlo.

-Vera...tenemos un problema con la obra y no se como explicarles a mis alumnos como deben seguir....¿Le importaría ayudarnos?- hasta su propia voz le sonó extraña. Rara, ruda como la lija.

-Me extraña que usted no sepa explicar algo Sr Padalecki.- la sonrisa con la que hablo le recordó a lo acontecido en la cocina hacia unas semanas.- Pero soy el Decano y estoy dispuesto a ayudar. Dígame.... ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

Un sin fin de posturas obscenas pasaron en ese momento por la cabeza de Jared Padalecki que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por desterrarlas de su mente. Carraspeo y buscado la escena en cuestión en el guión que tenia en la mano dijo:

-Usted es Hefestios. Yo soy Alejandro. Solo tiene que leer su parte.-

-¿Nada mas?-pregunto ojeando las paginas por encima.

-Nada mas.-

-Perfecto....- sonrió alzando la cabeza.- Usted comienza.-

Jared le dio la espalda, enredando los largos dedos en su cabello y mirando a sus alumnos que permanecían quietos y callados como estatuas de sal. En ninguna de sus clases habían estado tan atentos.

Miro a Roseamburn y apretó los labios, dándole a entender que como lo despidieran seria culpa suya.

-En verdad te digo, amigo Hefestios que somos grandes.- soltó con voz ruda, girándose hacia Jensen que movía los labios al leer. Trago con dificultad, al principio pensó que el decano solo se dedicaría a leer como si fuera un autómata pero cuando dijo su frase, este se quito las gafas y con un tono de voz ofendido replico.

-¿Grandes, mi señor?. Hemos diezmado aldeas enteras, aniquilado a mujeres y niños.....¿Dónde ahí grandeza en eso?- Jared se quedo sin respiración y una punzada de envidia le recorrió el cuerpo. Jensen era el decano mas joven de todo el mundo docente, con tres carreras a cual mas difícil, guapo a mas no poder, atento y formal ¿Y encima sabia actuar?. Como diría su querido amigo Chad: _Vamos, no me jodas. _

-¿Te parece poca gloria el seguir vivo y mandar sobre todo y todos?- escupió la frase de la misma manera que el general debería de haberla dicho. Todo seguridad en si mismo y desdén.

-No veo gloria en matar a nadie, mi señor.- el dolor en el rostro de Jensen fue tan real que casi parecía que lo sentía.- Pero estoy contento si vos lo estáis.-

El corazón de Jared triplico su trabajo al ver como se acercaban peligrosamente a la escena en cuestión pero curiosamente no sentía miedo, ni le iba a dar un ataque de pánico ni nada de eso, en ese momento se encontraba tan metido en su pelea interpretativa que la parte del beso le pareció algo casi secundario.

Pero solo casi.

Salvo la distancia que los separaba con pasos fuertes, andando de la forma que un general que a puesto bajo su yugo a medio planeta debería de caminar, cerro las manos sobre las mejillas de Jensen que ni siquiera hizo ademán de separarse, inspiro aire con fuerza y dijo su siguiente frase:

-No hables así, amigo mío. Tu y yo hemos vivido demasiadas cosas juntos como para que no me trates como un igual.-

Trago saliva con dificultad, ahora Jensen tenia que decir algo y luego el tendría que besarle, porque en el jodido guión estaba escrito que era el, Alejandro Magno, el que tenia que besar a Hefestios. Era la primera vez en su vida sexual que Jared daba el primer paso, puede que solo fuera una obra de teatro, que no fuera real pero aun así, era la primera vez. Tal vez por eso no espero a que Jensen dijera nada, sino que aprovecho que abría la boca para hablar para besarle. Y sobra decir que no fue un beso como el que le había dicho a Roseamburn hacia escasos minutos. Nada de labio sobre labio. Ja, de eso nada. Si iban a despedirle (cosa que tenia clara) iban a despedirle con razón.

Así que empujo la lengua dentro de la boca de Jensen que se quedo quieto, aunque la palabra en si fue: Congelado. Sip, Jensen se congelo en el sitio mientras el le robaba el aliento en un beso en el que intento plasmar toda la frustración que había sentido semanas atrás, cuando descubrió que estaba completamente colado por su jefe.

No supo cuanto tiempo le beso, por el podría haberse quedado colgado de esos labios durante horas pero en ese momento Jensen gimió dentro de su boca y rozo, levemente, la lengua contra suya, haciendo que los dedos de los pies se le curvaran dentro de los zapatos.

Se separo tan rápidamente que casi se cae al suelo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes. Jensen con los ojos muy abiertos, los labios hinchados por culpa del beso y la piel roja, seguramente debido al a vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. Jared por su parte no podía creerse lo que acaba de hacer. ¡¡Le habia besado¡¡ Y delante de sus alumnos.  
El silencio que aconteció después de eso fue tan pesado que por un momento pensó que las tablas donde se encontraban cederían por culpa del peso.

-Eh....eso ha sido....instructivo.- soltó Jensen volviendo a mirar las paginas que tenia en las manos y leyendo o fingiendo que leía.- Oh..mira..aquí esta....justo detrás de la frase que me tocaba.- carraspeo mesandose la nariz con dos dedos, fingiendo que no se había sorprendido el echo de que Jared prácticamente le violara la boca delante de sus alumnos.- Me temo que se ha adelantado Sr Padalecki.- sonrió de forma tímida mientras blandía las paginas en alto para que los chicos lo vieran.

-¿Si?-pregunto fingiendo que nada había pasado, porque nada había pasado. El simple echo de que le temblaran las rodillas no tenia nada que ver con el beso que acababa de acontecer...Nada. Era pánico por que dentro de media hora estaría despedido. Pero ¿Por el beso?...Na.

_¿A quien demonios intentaba engañar? _

-Si...yo tenia que decir esta frase y entonces usted me besaba.- señalo la frase en cuestión mientras le enseñaba los papeles.

-Ah...vaya, que fallo.- suspiro inclinándose sobre las hojas, rozando sin querer la frente de Jensen con su flequillo y haciendo el teatro de que no había pasado nada.- Bueno....-dijo dando una palmada y separándose disimuladamente del decano.- ...como veis chicos, los actores pueden hacer un sin fin de cosas. Así que Roseamburn...creo que le debe un beso a su compañero.-

-Les dejo continuar.- informo el decano.- Y Sr Padalecki, recuerde que le espero en mi despacho para las tutorías.-

-Claro, señor.- pura cordialidad.

El decano salió con paso lento y elegante, como si no le importara lo que acabara de pasar. Todo el alumnado permaneció callado mientras esperaban a que desapareciera el jefe de estudios.

Jared tuvo que aguantar un sin fin de bromas una vez se hubo cerrado la puerta hasta que toco la campana pero consiguió su objetivo. Los chicos seguían respetándolo y Alejandro y Hefestios se besarían en la obra.

_Genial. _

Ahora el problema era......¿Seguiría manteniendo el trabajo cuando llegara la noche?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen llevaba sentado en su despacho desde hacia una hora y media. No se había movido desde que volvió del teatro. Su mente todavía estaba digiriendo el pequeño "incidente" que acababa de pasar. Y al que todavía no daba crédito.

Estaba empezando a procesarlo cuando alguien entro en su despacho, azotando su puerta para hacerse notar.

_Genial. El que faltaba. _

Gruño para sus adentros al ver a Robert Singer

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las clases acabaron mas rápido de lo normal. Haciendo que un ataque de pánico se apoderara de Jared nada mas oír el timbre de fin de clase.  
Se dirigió con paso lento hacia el despacho, ignorando por completo como casi todos los alumnos (y no alumnos) le miraban con cara de no creérselo. Al parecer la historia del beso había corrido como la pólvora por todo el colegio.

Opto por lo mas sensato. Ignorarlo. El también había sido joven y sabia que de una tontería como esa podía llegar a montarse historias de lo mas inverosímil.

Como que le bajo los pantalones al decano. _Ojala _

De todos modos una cosa era decirlo y otro hacerlo. Sabia que lo que veían los alumnos era al profesor de literatura con la cabeza erguida, actuando como si nada pasara pero era muy diferente a como el se sentía. De todas formas ya daba igual en poco menos de unos minutos estaría de patitas en la calle.

_Bueno...al menos que me quiten lo bailao _

Se había dicho. Pero la verdad era que solo había sido un beso. Uno pequeñito. Nada mas.

_Lo que era una autentica pena. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sr Singer....¿Puedo ayudarle en algo o es que no le gusta mi puerta? Lo digo porque casi la saca de sus goznes nada mas entrar.- Ironizo ofreciéndole cortésmente la silla vacía que tenia delante de la mesa sin llegar a levantarse. Lo peor de todo es que no estaba solo, sino que se había traído prácticamente a todos los del consejo escolar. Entre ellos la víbora de Samanta Ferris.

-¿Es cierto lo que se dice por ahí?-prácticamente bramo.

Jensen ya sabia de que hablaba pero viendo la expresión colérica de su vicepresidente decidió hacerse el tonto.

-Si...-suspiro con pesar.- Me parece que Buhs va a ganar otra vez las elecciones. Fíjese usted por donde.-

Si la cabeza de Singer no exploto en ese momento fue de puro milagro.

-Me refiero a que si usted y ese Neandertal que ha contratado se han estado besuqueando delante de los alumnos.-

El decano no supo si le molesto mas el lenguaje que utilizo para referirse a Jared o el tono de asco con el que le hablo.

De todas formas su solución fue exactamente igual que las demás.

Hacerse el sueco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared llego al despacho justo a tiempo de oír el bramido (porque sin duda aquello no eran gritos sino berridos) del vicepresidente Singer. Trago saliva ruidosamente al oír como le preguntaba al decano (de muy mal modo, todo había que decirlo) si era verdad que lo que había oído. El estomago le dio un vuelco cuando escupió la pregunta de que si era cierto de que se había besado con....¿Le había llamado Neandertal?.

_Será capullo_

Agarro el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a gritarle cuatro improperios. Ya no tenia porque fingir que seguía cayéndole bien, estaba claro que no dudaría ni medio segundo en la universidad así que se quedaría bien tranquilo al decirle a ese viejo retrogrado que podía meterse sus estupideces por.....

-_¿Besuqueandonos?_ -Oyó que el decano preguntaba en una risa calmada, Jared casi pudo imaginárselo con esa cordial sonrisa, mirando con condescendencia al viejo.

Sin saber porque aparto la mano del pomo y se quedo en silencio, con la oreja prácticamente pegada a la puerta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Besuqueandonos?.- rió Jensen apoyando los codos en los reposabrazos del sillón y juntando las yemas de los dedos. –Me temo que exagera. Solo estábamos dando un ejemplo de cómo se tiene que actuar en una obra de teatro.-

-¿Metiendole la lengua hasta la campanilla a uno de sus profesores?- esta vez fue la Sra Ferris la que hablo.

-¿La lengua?-sonrió entrecerrando los ojos y dejando que la risa muriera en sus labios.- Parece mentira que diga eso Samanta. Usted mejor que nadie debería de saber que los alumnos tienen mucha imaginación. Seguramente ya abran inventado un sin fin de historias. Déjeme que les diga algunas.- la sonrisa de medio lado que se formo en su rostro hizo que la duda se dibujara en mas de un rostro. Cuando hablo lo hizo de forma contundente, mirando a cada uno de sus consejeros, regañándoles con la mirada como si en vez de hombres que rozaban la octogenaria fueran jovencuelos malcriados.- veamos....He estado coqueteando con el desde que llego y el conmigo por supuesto, también nos hemos metido en la cocina para robar helado como si fuéramos alumnos en vez de profesores, charlamos sobre nuestras antiguas parejas mientras le acompaño a su dormitorio .......¿Me he dejado alguna?-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Jared casi le da un infarto al oír todo lo eso. Sabia que Jensen no había estado coqueteando con el (había estado allí, si lo hubiera echo se habría enterado) pero lo demás...todo lo demás era cierto. Hizo una mueca divertida al ver lo increíblemente listo que podría llegar a ser ese hombre, se pregunto por que no se dedico a la política en vez de a la enseñanza. Sin duda alguna el lo votaría si lo hiciera.

El silencio que reino en el despacho fue tenso, lo supo a pesar de estar separado de una puerta de dos dedos de grosor.

Afianzo su peso en el suelo y permaneció en silencio para saber quien iba a dar el primer paso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El silencio que reino a continuación fue la clave para hacerle saber que de momento había ganado esa pequeña batalla.

-La verdad es que los alumnos pueden ser muy imaginativos.- suspiro el profesor de matemáticas.-Corrieron un bulo sobre que yo llevaba ropa interior femenina.-

Un murmullo general se apodero del grupo. Jensen vio como Singer los miraba con la boca desencajada y expresión horrorizada.

-Da igual lo mucho que exageraran los alumnos. BESO A UN PROFESOR.- bramo haciendo que todos lo miraran con un toque de miedo. Todos menos Samanta que se paso la lengua por los labios.

-Eso también tiene su explicación.- alzo un dedo para llamar la atención de todos, por un momento Jensen dejo de sentirse como un decano y comenzó a saber lo que debía sentir un encantador de serpientes. Casi podía imaginarse soplando una bonita tonada con una flauta en la boca. –como sabrán el Sr Smith ha dimitido y le ha pasado el muerto a Jared. Y el, a petición mía a accedido a contar la historia de Alejandro Magno.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_¿¿Se podía saber que estaba haciendo??_ Jared se aparto de la puerta y se quedo mirándola como si fuera un monstruo de dos cabezas, tenia miedo hasta de parpadear. ¿Era cosa suya o Jensen acababa de echarse la culpa sobre lo de la obra?.

Se llevo las manos al rostro para luego deslizarlas hasta su largo cabello. Necesitaba pensar.  
Sin siquiera darse cuenta empezó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo. Recordando toda la conversación que aconteció hace unas semanas sobre el personaje de la obra y como pillo por sorpresa al decano.

_¿Porque demonios lo hace?_. Se pregunto mirando la puerta de madera como si ella pudiera darle una respuesta. _Se supone que me ha llamado para despedirme ¿No?_ . Soltó un gruñido. Estaba echo un lió. ¿Porque lo defendía?¿Porque le daba explicaciones a Singer? ¿Porque simplemente no se encogía de hombros y les decía a esa panda de viejos: No le queréis..pues, ale, despedido.?

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas.

El adolescente que tenia en su interior le gritaba que saliera corriendo y se escondiera debajo de cualquier piedra y que no se enfrentara a aquella panda de vejestorios pero la silencio en seguida. Si Jensen Ackles estaba rompiéndose los cuernos para defenderle, el no iba a dejarle con el culo al aire.

Tomo una decisión.

Rezo por que fuera la correcta.

Trago aire y se encamino de nuevo hacia el despacho sin apartar la mirada de la puerta que en ese momento empezaba a abrirse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-grazno el vicepresidente.

-Tiene que ver con los tiempos modernos y el incidente con el Sr Linderg.- el incidente había corrido como la pólvora entre los profesores así que no le hizo falta volver a explicarlo.

-Reitero mi pregunta ...¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-gruño encarándose.

-Alejandro Magno fue un conquistador....- interrumpió el profesor de filosofía, Kim Manners.-....conquisto prácticamente todo el mundo.-

-¿Y?-Singer estaba rojo de ira

-Y por todos es sabido que era gay.-soltó como un mazazo, haciendo que todo lo que Jensen había echo tuviera sentido.

Un murmullo general se apodero del despacho. Uno que daba toda la razón al decano, por desgracia esa batalla no iba a ser tan fácil de ganar.

-Estarán de broma ¿Verdad?- gruño el vicepresidente encarando al grupo de viejos. – Este hombre se ha besado con un profesor delante de los alumnos.- escupió completamente alucinado de que Jensen estuviera aun en disposición de su cargo.

-Eso es una acusación muy seria, Sr singer.- corto suavemente el decano alzando un dedo. El hombre mayor giro sobre sus talones con los ojos abiertos como platos y las venas de la frente marcadas.- Les estaba enseñando a nuestros jóvenes alumnos lo que era completamente normal en aquella época.-

-Es cierto, Bobby.- Kim volvió a aparecer ganándose el odio del vicepresidente.- Aquella época era famosa por que los hombres, ya fueran generales o no, se saludaban dándose un beso en la boca.-

-Esto...Esto es....INAUDITO.- bramo saliendo del despacho sin importarle llevarse por delante a Jared que en ese momento entraba.

-Ahora si me disculpan. El Sr Padalecki y yo tenemos unas tutorías pendientes- despacho a los profesores con un gesto de mano mientras fingía leer unos papeles. Levanto la vista al ver que ninguno se había movido.- Si quieren puedo dejar la puerta abierta.- ofreció cortésmente cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa.

Todo el profesorado, a excepción de Jared, salió del despacho. El ultimo en hacerlo fue Kim que cerro la puerta detrás de el con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza en las costillas, sentía la garganta seca y como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de sudor.

El momento de la verdad había llegado.

¿Que pasaría?

_¿Lo despediría?_

-Siéntese, por favor.- ordeno el decano sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

Obedeció como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

Guardo silencio durante lo que le pareció una eternidad pero que según el reloj que reposaba sobre la mesa de caoba solo fueron tres minutos y medio. No aparto la vista de su jefe, que escribía en ese momento algo en uno de los papeles, apretando con tanta fuerza el bolígrafo que hasta dejaba marca en el papel. No sabia si estaba molesto por la visita de los profesores o por lo suyo.

_Bueno..era hora de averiguarlo._

Se removió en el asiento, agarrando con las manos sudorosas los reposabrazos de la silla. Echo el cuerpo hacia adelante, diciéndose a si mismo que si Jensen le había echo frente a una panda de viejos que querían su cabeza el también podría hacer frente a esa situación.

Carraspeo para aclararse la garganta y justo cuando iba a preguntar....

-¿Por donde prefiere empezar?- Pregunto el decano sin mirarlo. Jared se quedo con la boca abierta con la pregunta de si estaba bien a punto de salir de ella. Parpadeo confundido. Pensó la pregunta que se le había formulado y llego a la conclusión de que le estaba preguntando por si prefería empezar por el beso o por la demanda de acoso. Volvió a removerse en el asiento e intento volver a preguntar pero como la vez anterior Jensen no le dejo- Creo que deberíamos de empezar con el Sr Linderg ¿Usted que opina?-

-¿Per...perdón?-grazno preguntándose que demonios tenia que ver Chad Linderg en el asunto.

Jensen mastico un suspiro, cerro los ojos y dejo el bolígrafo sobre la mesa con una tranquilidad que para nada tasaba con lo que todo su cuerpo gritaba. Estaba enfadado. Muy, muy enfadado. Y no hacia falta ser muy listo para saber el porque. Observo como se quitaba las gafas y se mesaba el puente de la nariz, en un intento de diluir su malestar. Cuando alzo esos verdes ojos para mirarlo, Jared supo que no consiguió erradicarlo pero si apaciguarlo.

-Las tutorías.- Pregunto frió como un témpano de hielo.

Decir que eso era lo ultimo que se esperaba era poco. Pensaba en una bronca con gritos, en puñetazos, en demandas y en Dios sabe que mas. Pero...¿¿Hablar de las tutorías??. Nop..eso estaba muuuuy lejos de su pensamiento....A millones de años luz.

-¿Por...el que...usted prefiera?-tartamudeo haciéndose mas pequeño en esa bonita silla. Dejando pasar el tema.

Jensen lo miro serio durante unos segundos, luego chasqueo la lengua y con la misma frialdad cerro una de sus grandes manos sobre la primera carpeta amarilla del montón y empezó a leer.

Fue una tarde lenta y agónica

CONTINUARA.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

El fin de semana había empezado fatal y sinceramente no iba a acabar mejor.

Ese era el pensamiento que se había repetido una y otra vez Jensen durante lo que quedo del viernes y el comienzo del sabado.

Las tutorías siempre le dejaban echo mierda (y aun no las habian terminado pero la de esa tarde le había roto todos los esquemas.

La pelea con Singer.

El echarse la culpa de todo lo que había echo Jared hasta el momento.

Y claro esta...._El beso._

Joder, solo era un beso. No es que no le hubieran besado antes y no es que tuviera problemas con eso de que fuera un hombre el que lo había echo. Ja....si ese hubiera sido el problema todo habría estado solucionado.

_Lo estampaba contra la pared mientras le devolvía el beso y listo._

El problema era que no solo lo había echo delante de sus alumnos y en la facultad (si hubiera estado en la calle abría podido responderle en consecuencia). El problema era que....Fue Jared quien le beso.

El Sr Padalecki que a este paso iba a conseguir volverle loco.

Primero luciéndose de esa manera mientras destrozaba la estatua del fundador (por suerte la dejo como estaba cuando termino la clase), luego sentándose sobre su escritorio, poniéndole la entrepierna a la altura de la cara (Dios, como había fantaseado esa noche con agarrarle de las caderas y.....Se estremecía solo de pensarlo), para después seguir con esa clase de pronunciación que casi le hace correrse en los pantalones (necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tirarse en plancha sobre el) pero el colmo...el autentico colmo del asunto fue cuando se golpeo con el alfeizar en un intento cobarde de salir rápidamente de esa minúscula habitación con solo una pequeña pero apetecible cama y para no terminar tirado en el suelo con una conmoción cerebral el le rodeo la cintura con esos brazos que...... _¿Habia dicho ya lo mucho que le gustaban?...¿Si?.....Pues eso..._.  
Durante todo ese tiempo intento hacerse el fuerte. Diciéndose que se imaginaba cosas. Que como un tipo Jared no podría estar interesado en alguien como el. Pero claro, ese gigante no pudo dejar las cosas como estaban, tenia que terminar de liarle con ese pequeñísimo beso.

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras bebía de su cerveza y se repetía una y otra vez que toda la historia de la homosexualidad le había venido como anillo al dedo. Si conseguía normalizar ese tema en Carlisle, tal vez (y solo tal vez) nadie armaría un escándalo cuando se supiera que el también lo era.

Hizo una mueca.

Había estado rumiando un plan de estudios de concienciación para el problema en cuestión. Solo tenia que plantearlo al consejo, estaba seguro de que si jugaba bien sus cartas lo aprobarían. Por el tema de que había que adaptarse a los tiempos modernos y todo ese rollo. Noches y noches en vela discurriendo y haciendo planes. Había barajado las respuestas de todos los vejestorios a los que tenia que explicarle el tema. Había echo gráficos, tomado notas y hasta googleado en Internet.

Lo dicho, todo pensado.

_Por desgracia no contó con el Factor Padalecki_

¿Se podía saber que le había echo ese tipo para metersele tan dentro sin necesidad de tener relaciones?.

-O dejas de pensar o te puedo asegurar que te parto la botella en la cabeza?-amenazo Cristian con el ceño fruncido.

Sonrió de medio lado ante el comentario. No recordaba como Kane y el se habían echo amigos. El simplemente apareció un día en su vida, en la universidad para ser exactos, y no desapareció nunca mas. Le pareció increíble como dos personas completamente opuestas podían mantener una amistad de años. Llego un punto en el que le conocía tanto que con solo oír su voz por teléfono sabia lo que le pasaba.

Cosa que quedo confirmada en cuanto le obligo a salir ese sábado porque no le gustaba el tono de voz con el que le dijo: Hola.  
Intento negarse, decirle que tenia mucho trabajo atrasado pero el muy maldito le amenazo que como no fuera a buscarlo esa noche aparecería el lunes borracho como una cuba prodigando su amor por el decano y echándole en cara que había dejado preñada a su hermana menor de edad.

_-Tu no tienes hermanas, Kane.-le había dicho ahogando una risita_

-Como si eso fuera a pararme, nene.-

Y ahora se encontraba en el bar del pueblo donde se encontraba la universidad, rodeado de alumnos que lo miraban como si un decano no pudiera tomarse una cerveza tranquilamente con sus amigos. Con Kane dándole botellines de cebada como si fuera agua y llorándole (Cristo, como odiaba esa parte de tener pluma) sobre lo que le pasaba con su empleado.

-Pero, vamos a ver....¿Porque simplemente no le dices: Tío, me gustas?-pregunto un muy preocupado Kane, algo por lo que no podía culparle. Jensen nunca se había puesto así por un chico al que ni siquiera había besado.....bueno...si había besado a Jared pero no...quería decir....Arrgghh...hasta eso era complicado.

-Porque trabaja para mi.- gruño por centésima vez.

-¿Y que?- rió llevándose la cerveza a la boca y empezando a beber.

-Porque si le digo algo y resulta que no es de mi "bando" puede demandar a la universidad, meterme a mi en la cárcel y pedirme una indemnización que no pueda pagar ni en mil vidas.-soltó como si todo fuera una sola palabra.

Kane estallo en una sonora carcajada, sin importarle llenar gran parte de la mesa de la cerveza que tenia en la boca. Jensen soltó un taco mientras se echaba a un lado para evitar mancharse los vaqueros, que pueden que estuvieran rotos por culpa de la moda pero de ahí a manchárselos.....

-Joder, Ackles...Eres de lo mas negativo que me he echado a la cara. Cualquier tipo fantasearía con que el objeto de su deseo se espatarraría sobre esa mesa de escritorio tan chula que tienes y se comportaría como una estrella porno pero no...tu tienes que pensar que va a denunciarte.-

El decano chasqueo la lengua maldiciendo la hora en la que le contó esa escenita del despacho.

-Sip...soy así de memo.- refunfuño dando un corto trago a la cerveza.

El tocadiscos se apago en ese momento, incrementando el barullo de todos los clientes del local que reían, charlaban e incluso gritaban. Pero en la mesa del decano de Carlisle reinaba el silencio. Algo que nunca presagiaba nada bueno, sobre todo si Cristian Kane estaba sentado a su lado.

-Muy bien...se acabo.- resolvió aporreando la mesa con la mano. Sobresaltando a Jensen que tuvo que hacer juegos malabares con su bebida para que no terminara en el suelo.- Tienes que animarte y se como vas a hacerlo.-

Debió de echarse a temblar en cuanto esas palabras escaparon de la boca de su amigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tío, tienes que animarte.- grito su buen amigo Chad empujándole dentro del único local del pueblo.

-Si, si...ya lo se...- respondió metiendose las manos en los bolsillos y saludando a un grupo de alumnos que se quedaron blancos al verlo.

Jared se llevo de forma inconsciente la mano a la cremallera del pantalón al ver sus expresiones, respiro aliviado al ver que la tenia subida. No seria la primera vez que se vestía con prisas y se olvidaba de subirse la cremallera. Todo estaba en su sitio. Entonces...¿Por qué lo miraban así?

Se encogió de hombros, estaba agotado mentalmente. Se había pasado todo el viernes fustigándose por sus actos. Lo que solo sirvió para que le doliera la cabeza. Agradeció a lo mas sagrado que Chad llamara aquella fría mañana de sábado para preguntarle si iba a quedarse otro fin de semana encerrado en la universidad.

_Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta cuando había aceptado la propuesta de salir a emborracharse._

Chad fue a recogerlo. Y el se había echo el firme propósito de no mencionar ni una sola vez el nombre del decano. Pero fue sentarse al lado en asiento del copiloto y empezar a vomitar todo lo que le había pasado. Hasta lloro. Se llamaba imbecil mientras le pedía perdón por haber arruinado el fin de semana pero su amigo solo sonrió y lo llevo a aquel local. Diciendo que solo tenia que tomarse un par de cervezas para ver las cosas de otra manera.

Así que allí estaba. Apoyado en la barra mientras esperaba que le sirvieran una cerveza con Chad calentándole la oreja sobre su nueva conquista (femenina, claro. Porque ellos se podían hacer pajas el uno al otro pero a la hora de la verdad, Chad era muy macho). Que si la chica se la chupaba de esta forma, que si la postura no se cual era estupenda y un montón de cochinadas que, sinceramente, le importaban una mierda.  
Aun así se obligo a prestar atención. Ese energúmeno que tenia por amigo estaba esforzándose por distraerlo. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era devolverle el favor. Lo cual no quito que se girara rápidamente a coger su cerveza, dándole la espalda, para poder respirara de tantas guarradas juntas.

_Buenas, noches. Niños._

Una voz incrementada por un micrófono lleno la estancia llamando la atención de todos. Menos la de Jared que parecia estar a punto de encontrar la formula de la Coca Cola escrita en la etiqueta de su botellin.

-Ey...mira, es Cristian Kane.-Informo Chad con un toque de emoción en la voz.

-¿Y ese quien es?- pregunto llevándose la cerveza a los labios.

-Es un artista, tío. Canta de puta madre.- En ese momento todos los allí presentes empezaron a aplaudir con fuerza, como si quisieran confirmar sus palabras.

_-Hoy no voy a cantar, pequeños. Lo va a hacer mi amigo.- _Una ovación decepcionada lleno el local.- _Ey...que lo hace genial. Os lo prometo. Además....no necesita presentación. Todos los que estudiáis en Carlisle le conocéis.-_ El tono pícaro que utilizo hizo que Jared se volviera a mirar al escenario que había a unos escasos tres metros de donde el se encontraba. Un chico rubio de pelo largo y bien parecido se erguía en medio del escenario, iluminado por la potente luz de un foco que le impida ver mas allá del escenario.

Se pregunto quien seria ese amigo del que hablaba mientras se apoyaba de espaldas a la barra y volvía a beber.

-¡¡QUIEN ES¡¡-pregunto a voz en grito alguien al fondo del local.

Kane afilo una sonrisa y dejo pasar un corto silencio para darle un poco de emoción a la cosa.

-Os vais a sorprender.- acto seguido dio un paso atrás, haciendo que su cuerpo fuera tragado por las sombras.

Un silencio curioso se apodero de todo el local. Un silencio solo roto por unos murmullos justo detrás del foco de luz. Dejando que solo unas difuminadas palabras en el detrás de aquel foco se oyeran.

_No pienso salir._

Claro que lo harás.

No, no lo haré.

Si.

No.

Te he dicho que si.

Ruidos de forcejeo

-¡¡No vamos a comerte¡¡.- la misma voz del fondo a la que esta vez se le unieron varias risas que se vieron cortadas en cuanto un cuerpo fue empujado dentro del circulo de luz.

Jared que en ese momento bebía de su cerveza escupió al suelo al ver como el susodicho amigo del cantante no era otro que....

-¿¿Jensen??-

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Chad mirando de un lado a otro.

El profesor de literatura estaba demasiado alucinado como para decir algo. El decano estaba delante de el, solo que no lo veía debido a la luz, con los ojos convertidos en finas rendijas y una expresión de no saber que hacer.

-¿¿¿Decano??- pregunto alguien en algún lugar.

Chad miro de nuevo al escenario para volver a mirar a Jared. Hizo esa operación varias veces hasta que por fin su pequeño cerebro sumo dos mas dos.

-¿Ese tipo es el decano?-pregunto perplejo. Jared solo atino a asentir.- Tío, si que sabes elegirlos.- sonrió volviendo la mirada hacia la tarima.

_-Ejem.…buenas noches....-._ carraspeo Jensen agarrando el micrófono. Jared se removió incomodo en el sitio, odiándose a si mismo por derretirse al ver lo increíblemente guapo que estaba su jefe: camisa blanca, vaqueros y esas ....gafas que estaba empezando a odiar porque le impedían ver su verde mirada.- _Si, yo soy el amigo de Kane....Aunque no os lo creáis yo también he sido joven.-_ soltó después de un largo silencio, encogiéndose de hombros. Unas tímidas risitas se oyeron en sitios dispersos del local.- _Vosotros seguramente no conoceréis tanto a ese membrillo pero yo si y os puedo asegurar de que no me dejara bajarme de aquí hasta que cante algo. Así que....._ –Con un movimiento exagerado, como si fuera un mago que quiere enseñar que no tiene nada en las manos, se quito las gafas y las guardo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, haciendo que Jared deseara ser gafas.- _En este momento soy solo Jensen Ackles..así que si tenéis que abuchearme....¡¡¡A por ello¡¡-_

No hubo salido esas palabras de su boca empezó a sonar un solo de guitarra con una melodía que le sonaba mucho, no paso mucho hasta que se le unió la batería.

_-No podía ser....Jensen, el decano estirado de la universidad Carlisle ¿iba a cantar autopista al infierno?-_ Se pregunto el profesor incorporándose para poder escuchar mejor.

En ese justo momento su jefe agarro el micro con ambas manos, lo pego a sus labios y canto la primera estrofa:

_Living easy, living free.  
Season ticket on a one-way ride.  
Asking nothing, leave me be.  
Taking everything in my stride.  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme.  
Ain't nothing that I'd rather do.  
Going down, party time.  
My friends are gonna be there too_

En español

Vivo tranquilamente, vivo con libertad.  
Abono en un viaje de ida.  
No pido nada, déjame en paz.  
Me lo tomo todo con calma.  
No necesito una razón, no necesito una lógica.  
No hay otra cosa que prefiera hacer.  
En marcha, hora de divertirse.  
Mis amigos irán también.  


Jared miro de un lado a otro viendo como todos los alumnos que allí habían se quedaban de una pieza al ver al decano cantar una canción de heavy metal. Aunque no tenia claro si era por eso o porque el muy cabron no desafinaba.  
No tardo mucho en ver como poco a poco todos se iban animando.

_-¡¡CANTAD EL ESTRIBILLO¡¡- _Animo Jensen justo antes de juntar las cejas y a pleno pulmón cantar: _I'm on the highway to hell _Kane y otros tíos a los que no conocía aprovecharon para hacerle los coros mientras tocaban.

En las dos primeros repeticiones muchos dudaron pero las siguientes prácticamente todo el bar gritaba.

_No stop signs, speed limit.  
Nobody's gonna slow me down.  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it.  
Nobody's gonna mess me round.  
Hey, Satan, payed my dues  
playing in a rocking band.  
Momma, look at me,  
I'm on the way to the Promised Land._

En español

No hay señales de stop, ni límite de velocidad.  
Nadie me frenará.  
Como una rueda voy a hacerlo girar.  
Nadie me va a enredar.  
Eh, Satán, he saldado mis deudas  
tocando en una banda de rock.  
Muñeca, mírame,  
voy camino de la Tierra Prometida. 

Jared se quedo completamente embobado al ver la libertad y la furia con la que cantaba. Siguiendo los golpes de la batería con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios mientras escuchaba la guitarra. Odio un poco a Kane cuando justo antes de la siguiente estrofa Jensen se giro para mirarlo con una gran sonrisa y gritaba:

_I'm on the highway to hell_

Estoy en la autopista al Infierno  


Esta vez todo el bar le acompaño. Ese simple echo hizo que se hundiera un poco mas en su miseria. Jensen era un tipo perfecto. Guapo, encantador, listo, sabia mantener las formas...Y encima cantaba de puta madre. Suspiro apesadumbrado al darse cuenta de que Chad tenia razón, había sabido escoger bien. Una pena que no fuera reciproco.

_Don't stop me  
And I'm going down all the way  
I'm on the highway to hell._

En español.

No me pares  
Y voy a recorrerla hasta el final  
Estoy en la autopista al infierno 

Tuvo que salir en estampida cuando el ultimo Highway to hell salió de la boca del decano con ese tono de voz tan ronco y cargado de superioridad que dejaba claro que nadie podía pararlo porque iba a recorrer la autopista al infierno.

CONTINUARA.


	8. Chapter 8

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…no estais soñando..SOY YO DE NUEVO Y SIN MESES DE DIFERENCIA XD

Gracias por vuestros coments me ayudan a postear mas seguido.

CAPITULO 8

Las paredes lo aprisionaban, el pasillo se hacia mas pequeño a cada paso que daba, el pecho le ardía y el simple echo de respirar incrementaba el malestar.

Jared nunca había sufrido un ataque de ansiedad pero sabia lo suficiente sobre el para saber que era lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Entro en el baño estampando la puerta metálica contra la pared. El ruido le resonó en la cabeza. Se llevo las manos a las sienes para intentar acallar los vítores que le llegaban desde fuera pero le resulto imposible. Aquellos malditos niñatos gritaban con todas sus fuerzas.

Llego justo a tiempo de vomitar la poca cerveza que había tomado en el primer water que vio.

_Esto no puede ser sano. _

Pensó apoyando la frente sobre el brazo, resoplando y rezando para que en ese momento no entrara ningún alumno y lo viera. Ya estaban las cosas lo suficientemente feas para que encima empezara a correrse la voz de que era drogadicto o borracho.

Con mas pena que gloria se obligo a sentarse en el inodoro, en parte para proteger su reputación y en parte porque no quería mancharse los perniles de los pantalones de orín, algo que era muy probable que pasara si seguía de rodillas en el suelo.

Resoplo frustrado, enredando las manos en su cabello, repitiéndose una y otra vez que eso no podía continuar así. Jensen no quería nada con el. Así que era hora de pasar pagina. _Supéralo Padalecki_ Se riño a si mismo. No era normal que un tipo con el que ni siquiera había compartido cama lo pusiera así. Sin duda Jensen Ackles no se merecía las horas de insomnio que arrastraba, ni la falta de apetito. Así que era hora de coger el toro por los cuernos.

Se levanto con seguridad y se encamino hacia el lavabo, apoyo las manos a ambos lados de los espejos y como si fuera un entrenador de fútbol que esta regañando un jugador le espeto a su reflejo:

-Basta de tonterías. Eres un hombre adulto. Así que deja de comportarte así.- Las precoces frases debieron de tener algún efecto ya que cuando se echo agua en el rostro lo veía todo con otra perspectiva. No podía hacer nada para cambiar lo que sentía, solo dejar que el tiempo pasara. Así que aprovecharía que había salido con Chad, se pillaría una buena cogorza, se sacaría un ligue y echaría un polvo espectacular.

_Sip, sin duda era una buena forma de enfrentar la noche. _

Todo habría sido perfecto si al volver a la barra no hubiera encontrado a Chad charlando con el tal Kane que parecía conocerle de toda la vida y si todo hubiera sido eso, vale pero el cantante no estaba solo sino que Jensen estaba a su lado. ESTABA AL LADO DE CHAD. Con una cerveza en la mano y escuchando lo que quiera que su amigo le estuviera contando.

Sintió como al ataque de ansiedad le seguía uno de pánico.

Prácticamente voló hasta donde su amigo se encontraba, rezando porque el muy capullo no le estuviera diciendo nada del amor que le procesaba o algo por el estilo. Se quedo de una pieza cuando al llegar al sitio en cuestión se encontró con gran sorpresa como Chad hablaba de AC/DC y de lo bien que había cantado Jensen carretera al infierno.

Respiro aliviado.

-¡¡Ey, aquí esta mi buen amigo¡¡- rió Chad echándole (o al menos intentándolo) el brazo por el hombro.-¿Tío, donde estabas?. ¿Te dio un apretón?-maldito Chad y su vocabulario.

-No, me llamaron al móvil.- Mintió dándole un empujón. No quería que Jensen pensara algo que no era. Se maldijo al pensar eso, que rápido había olvidado lo de que iba a coger el toro por los cuernos.

-¿Jared?- Al profesor se le pusieron de punta los vellos de la nuca al oír como su nombre escapaba en modo de pregunta de la boca de su jefe. A pesar de utilizar un tono de voz tan bajo.

Kane, el amigo de Jensen, giro el cuerpo para mirar a su amigo y medio segundo después clavo su mirada azul en el, haciéndolo sentirse como si tuviera dos cabezas y siete brazos. El corazón de Jared dio un vuelco al ver la fingida sonrisa con la que el decano se recompuso, sin pasarle inadvertido el codazo que le dio a su amigo para que dejara de míralo fijamente.

-¿Así que tu eres el famoso decano, verdad?-Soltó Chad con un pequeño tono de molestia.

A Jared casi le da un infarto al oírla. ¿Iba a ser tan mendrugo que le iba a revelar su secreto?. El profesor de literatura se preparo para salir corriendo y tirarse del puente mas cercano.

-Si....¿Como lo has ....?-empezó a preguntar un muy dubitativo Jensen.

-Como no saberlo después de lo que acabas de hacer en ese escenario, tío.- Jay respirito aliviado al ver que de momento su pequeño secreto estaba a salvo.- Lo que si te digo que vas a tener que subirle el sueldo a mi amigo.- La seguridad era algo tan efímero.

-¿Por...?-la confusión que reinaba en el rostro del decano era mas que evidente.

Jay se mordió el labio imaginándose lo que a continuación saldría de la boca de Chad, algo así como: _Para pagarse el psiquiatra debido a que no deja de pensar en ti. _Pero lo que salió de su boca fue bien distinto.

-No para de trabajar. Esta todo el puto día metido en esa universidad. Estaba empezando a pensar que lo que quiere es evitarme.- regaño mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo.

Lucho para que un fuerte suspiro de alivio no se le escapara. Por una vez Chad había sido inteligente y no había metido la pata.

-Eso mismo digo yo, nene.- Confirmo Kane señalando a Jensen y dejándolos a todos perplejos.- Este lleva evitándome varias semanas pero por suerte hoy es todo mío.- Le echo el brazo al hombro y lo apretó con fuerza. Jared sintió un pinchazo de celos al ver como SU decano bajaba la mirada y se ponía colorado. Casi pudo verse a si mismo golpeando a Cristian, agarrando de la cintura a Jensen y dándole un beso de esos que salían en las películas.

Claro esta. Nada de eso paso. Kane seguía zarandeando cariñosamente a Jensen y el los miraba como si fuera el anticristo.

-¡¡Tengo una idea¡¡- Esas palabras dichas por Chad Murray eran suficientes para echarse a temblar.- Ya que por fin hemos conseguido que estos dos capullos salgan y no pienso desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta de hablar contigo...-señalo a Kane que arqueo una ceja interrogante.

-Al parecer es un fan tuyo.- informo Jared sin apartar la mirada de Jensen que seguía mirando al suelo. La sonrisa del cantante lucio orgullosa.

-¿Porque no lo celebramos juntos?-

-¿Como?-preguntaron ambos docentes mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eso no estaba pasando. No estaba pasando. El no había cantado Higway the Hell delante de un numero importante de sus alumnos, no estaba parado delante un fan de Kane que curiosamente era amigo de Jared (también era mala suerte. Puede que el pueblo fuera pequeño pero ...¿Tanto?) y desde luego no se estaba planteando de pasar una noche de cervezas con el profesor que lo traía de cabeza.

Jensen ladeo la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, el cual sabia que era una especie de automarginado social al que el simple echo de pasar el tiempo con gente le molestaba, lo que en otras palabras significaba que Kane se negaría en redondo y lo dejaría marcharse de nuevo a la universidad porque sin duda la noche había acabado. Tenia que ir a cortarse las venas a su flamante baño de decano, gracias. Estaba tan seguro de que el ofrecimiento seria denegado que casi se le para el corazón al oírle decir:

-Eso seria genial.-

_He muerto y he ido al Infierno. _

Jensen no tuvo tiempo de protestar, antes de darse cuenta estaban en el apartado que siempre solían coger. Apartados de ojos indiscretos, bebiendo cerveza y hablando. Bueno..mas bien el tal Chad y Kane eran los que hablaban. El solo se dedicaba a mover la cabeza de uno a otro (haciendo especial hincapié en no mirar a Jared) como si fuera un partido de tenis.  
Su subordinado por el contrario participaba un poco mas, con algún que otro comentario, visiblemente cortado por la presencia de su jefe en la misma mesa. Deseo levantarse e irse al baño para meter la cabeza dentro del water y tirar de la cadena. Por desgracia lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los dedos con fuerza sobre su cerveza y beber.

-Eso mismo le dije yo a Jenny cuando descubrió que era marica.-rió con fuerza Kane mientras lo señalaba.

Al oír eso quiso levantarse, gritarle algún improperio, golpearle, salir corriendo y echarse a llorar. El problema fue que aun estaba bebiendo cuando su cerebro dio la orden, lo que resulto terminar en que el liquido ambarino se le metiera por la nariz y le obligara cerrar los ojos, sin poder hacer nada mas que toser y llevarse la mano al rostro para impedir morirse ahogado en un buche de cerveza. Al poco sintió la gran manaza de Kane golpeándole la espalda mientras Chad reía ostentosamente. Se recupero justo a tiempo de oír:

-No jodas. JT también es una mariposa.-

Jensen levanto la cabeza ignorando la picazón en los ojos y como el aire olía a cebada para clavar la mirada en Jared y comprobar si el tal JT era quien el creía que era. Jay miraba a su amigo con una expresión de pánico desencajada, los ojos abiertos como platos y terriblemente recto. Lo que le sirvió de para saber que el tal Chad no mentía.

-Pero mariposa en plan de ver Barbra Streisand.-continuo picando.

-A mi no me gusta la Streisand- se apresuro a decir un indignado Jared que cerro la boca con abrupto sonido.

Jensen quiso dar un salto de alegría al darse cuenta de que no había negado el echo mas importante. El de ser gay. Cualquier hombre heterosexual se habría quedado afónico defendiendo su sexualidad. A Jared le parecía mas importante demostrar que no le gustaba Barbra. Algo en lo que debió caer al mismo tiempo que el por la cara que puso.

-Mi nene es mas de películas clásicas románticas. Shakespeare in love, Romeo y Julieta. Me echo a temblar cada vez que leo en alguna revista de cine que van a hacer algún remake de esos.-Jensen sabia que tenia que enfurecerse, que tenia que levantarse y montar una escena pero su maldito cerebro todavía estaba en eso de que JARED PADALECKI ERA GAY...YIAAAAAAHHH.

-Uy...pero mira que tarde es. Me había olvidado de que he quedado con mi chorvi.- soltó Chad mirando un reloj inexistente en su muñeca.

-Yo tengo concierto mañana. Así que....-

Ambos hombres se levantaron al unísono como si lo hubieran ensayado antes y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se marcharon dejándolos solos y anonadados.

Jensen suplico con la mirada a Kane que no lo dejara solo pero este lo ignoro por completo. Lo vio marcharse sin mirar atrás. No fue consciente de que se había quedado solo en la misma mesa hasta capto un movimiento a su lado. Se giro justo a tiempo de ver como Jared bebía de su cerveza como si fuera un biberón en vez de una botella. Quiso soltar una risita cuando dejo la bebida en la mesa con un sonoro golpe y una mueca de dolor pintada en el rostro.

-Así solo conseguirás que te duela la cabeza, créeme, lo se.- advirtió señalando la botella con la cabeza

Jared no respondió, no al menos de inmediato, solo se quedo mirándolo, tan fijamente que por un momento sintió vergüenza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era curioso lo rápido que podía cambiar la vida con solo una frase. Todo este puto tiempo pensando que Jensen no era gay y mira lo que descubre un día cualquiera en una conversación insustancial.

Lo malo de la nueva información era que había abierto muchas incógnitas como por ejemplo:

_Si era gay...¿Porque no le había dicho nada?_

¿Estaría interesado?

¿Podría hablar del tema? 

Demasiadas preguntas en las que elegir. Por desgracia solo se le ocurrió la menos inteligente de todas.

-¿Eres gay?-lo pregunto echando el cuerpo hacia delante y bajando el tono para que nadie mas lo escuchara.

Los ojos del decano se abrieron como platos y esta vez le toco a el beber ávidamente de su cerveza. Volvió a poner el botellón en su sitio e hizo una mueca al tragar el amargo liquido. Tosió cubriéndose la boca con el puño. Jared conocía lo suficientemente bien al hombre como para saber que estaba posponiendo la respuesta. Espero pacientemente hasta que no le quedo mas remedio que mirarlo y con la voz impregnada de algo que no pudo identificar pregunto:

-¿Lo eres tu?-

-Yo pregunte primero.- respondió al instante. No se había pasado los últimos días rompiéndose la cabeza para que ahora le respondiera con una pregunta. Las puertas del infierno habían sido abiertas y si iba a caer dentro iba a caer con todo el equipo.

Un silencio pesado que le impedía oír el murmullo que llenaba el local se ciño sobre ellos pero Jared ni siquiera lo notaba, estaba mas concentrado en obtener una respuesta que por fin, después de lo que le parecieron siglos, llego.

En forma de asentimiento leve con la cabeza.

-¿De....de verdad?-pregunto sin poder creérselo. Misma respuesta. La cara se le estiro en una sonrisa que hacia siglos que no brindaba.- Yo también.- susurro como si acabara de encontrar un miembro de la resistencia comprando en el supermercado.

-El mundo es un pañuelo ¿Eh?-carraspeo el decano con una tímida sonrisa.

-No sabes cuanto.-

A partir de ese momento la conversación de relajo bastante. Tanto que hasta terminaron hablando sobre su sexualidad abiertamente.

-¿Puedo..preguntarte algo?-Jared sentía el corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho. Iba a hacer la pregunta del millón de dólares y no sabia como iba a reaccionar su jefe. Aunque una vez solventado el escollo de la homosexualidad ¿Qué podría ir mal?.

-Sorpréndeme.- Esa sonrisa tímida hizo acto de presencia, derritiéndolo por dentro.

-Cuando....te bese....-

Podría decir que Jensen se revolvió en el sitio pero seria mentira. El solo se incorporo sobre si mismo y como si acabara de preguntarle la hora alzo la mano hasta cerrarla sobre la especie de cenicero que había sobre la mesa, donde descansaban decenas de mondadientes, agarro uno y empezó a mordisquearlo y chuparlo como si no hubiera nada mas importante.

Jared sonrió divertido ante ese gesto. Sabia lo que le pasaba al decano cuando hacia eso. No en vano había sido la estrella de sus fantasías mientras se masturbaba durante un mes.

-¿Esta nervioso, Sr Ackles?- pura maldad en su voz.

Jensen levanto la vista al igual que las cejas, preguntándose porque demonios decía eso. Le llevo cinco segundos darse cuenta del porque. Se quito el palillo de la boca con lentitud y lo dejo sobre la mesa, bien apartado de la vista de ambos.

El profesor estaba que no se lo creía, no solo había conseguido poner nervioso a su jefe, sino que encima estaba disfrutando esta especie de juego que se había desarrollado en tan poco tiempo. Sin duda el poner nervioso al decano se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor deporte que había practicado.

-¿Qué pensaste cuando te bese?-volvió a preguntar mirándolo sin disimular sus malas intenciones.

El griterío de unos jóvenes corto la respuesta de Jensen que en ese momento abría la boca para responder. Jared maldijo a los chicos por haber interrumpido.  
-Este no es buen lugar para hablar de este tema.- carraspeo Jensen convirtiéndose en el estirado decano.

Quiso abofetearse por no haber pensado eso, estaba tan metido en ponerlo nervioso que se había olvidado por completo de que no estaban en un bar gay, sino en uno normal que para colmo estaba plagado de alumnos de la universidad.

-Si...tienes razón. Además, tenemos que volver a la universidad. - carraspeo retomando una compostura que volvió a perder en cuanto Jensen se levanto dejándole la entrepierna a la altura de los ojos. -¿Has traído coche?-carraspeo sin apartar la mirada y sin importarle que en ese momento Jensen le pillara mirándole fijamente el bulto que se asomaba entre sus piernas.

-Si.....-susurro enseñándole las llaves y dirigiéndose a la salida.

CONTINUARA.

El siguiente es el gueno..el siguiente es cardiaco, el siguiente es digno de un documental de la national geographi...el siguiente....ooooooo


	9. Chapter 9

Segundo capi al canto….disfrutadlo

CAPITULO 9

Jared había visto muchos documentales de animales. De echo, había visto centenares y en todos ellos, cuando llegaban a la parte del cortejo y el macho empujaba a la hembra de forma salvaje para hacerle saber que estaba interesado se quedaba completamente alucinado. No podía entender como era posible que un animal pudiera perder tanto el control sobre si mismo como para dedicarse a maltratar a su futura pareja. Siempre supuso que era porque eran animales, con lo cual no tenían conciencia de lo que era el maltrato y todo ese rollo.

Ahora, por el contrario, mientras cruzaba el oscuro parking con Jensen al lado, comprendía lo que sentía el macho de cualquier raza. Porque si bien no quería golpear al decano, si que quería empujarlo contra la pared mas cercana y frotarse contra el como si fuera un perro en celo.  
Intento comportarse como tal pero estaba seguro de que no le salía porque en mas de una ocasión Jensen tuvo que apartarse de su lado porque invadía su espacio personal.  
Curiosamente ni una sola replica de disgusto salía de los gruesos labios. Solo una pequeña y coqueta sonrisa que lo invitaba a seguir haciendo lo que quiera que su cuerpo estuviera haciendo.  
Rozo hombro con hombro y casi pudo verse oliéndole el pelo y mordiéndole la nuca como si fuera un león del Serengeti. Resoplo excitado. El entrar en el gran BMW no arreglo las cosas. Era un coche nuevo, de esos en los que puedes perderte por dentro pero a Jared le pareció el coche mas pequeño del mundo. Podía notar el calor que irradiaba su dueño en cuanto este cerro la puerta.

Tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer una barbaridad.

Carraspeo con fuerza y apretó los pies al suelo. Una gota de sudor nació en su pelo y se deslizo por toda su espalda al sentir como una fulgente erección crecía entre sus piernas.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta- carraspeo sin perderse detalle de como Jensen se quedaba petrificado delante del volante.- Y no me digas que este no es el mejor sitio para hablar porque estamos solos.- pico con una sonrisa divertida.

Sin duda a Jared le gustaba como le hacia sentir su jefe. No era porque fuera mas alto o alguna chorrada de esas, era porque cuando estaba su lado se sentía dominante, seguro de si mismo. A pesar de que el decano le superara en mas de un aspecto.

Jensen conseguía que Jared Padalecki se sintiera el macho alfa.

Y le encantaba.

Era tal como se sentía que ni siquiera le importaba que estuvieran bailándose el agua. Su recién descubierta parte animal le decía que solo era una especie de cortejo del que había que disfrutar. E iba a hacerle caso.

-Bueno...ahí dos razones.- carraspeo un Jensen que pareció hacerse mas pequeño en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Cuales?-la voz no solo le sonó rasposa sino cargada de excitación. Era como un águila imperial que divisa su próxima cena.

-La primera porque es que no puedo besarte porque soy tu jefe y por lo tanto parecería que me estoy aprovechando de ti.-El profesor sabia que eso debería de haberle sentado como un jarro de agua fría pero el simple echo de saber que si lo besaba estarían haciendo algo prohibido le excito mas aun.- Y la segunda....que yo recuerde no te dejas besar hasta la tercera cita.- esta ultima frase la dijo con un tono de voz relajado, con una tímida sonrisa que le dejo claro que lo único que quería era relajar el ambiente.

Le dio un vuelco en el corazón al ver que el decano se acordaba de esa insulsa y estúpida conversación, haciéndole sentirse....juguetón.

-Eso esta bien si tu hubiera preguntado el porque no vuelves a besarme pero lo que en realidad te he preguntado es ¿Que fue lo que pensaste?-

_La cara que puso Jensen al oír eso fue casi mejor que un orgasmo.(pero solo casi) _

-Eh....esto....claro...por..supuesto.- El profesor de literatura degusto el momento de ver como un hombre como el decano, el cual había lidiado con temas tan escabrosos como el de la homosexualidad de otro alumno o defenderse contra el vicepresidente en funciones delante de todo el profesorado se quedaba completamente en blanco.- Cállate.- gruño cuando lo vio sonreír.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen tenia que concentrarse por completo en conducir. _Conducir, Jen, conducir .Concéntrate en conducir. _No supo en que momento exacto ese pensamiento cambio a otro muy diferente: _Vamos, nene...solo una mirada. ¿Has visto que manos?¿Y que brazos?...Venga..una miradita rápida. _

Jodido Kane.

No solo le puteaba la noche descubriendo su sexualidad delante de uno de sus subordinados (por el cual perdía los huesos) sino que ahora le tentaba para hacer...hacer....vete a saber que cosas.

Agradeció el estar tan ocupado manejando, no quería ni imaginar lo que pensaría Jared si de repente se golpeaba la cabeza para hacer callar a su maldito e imaginario amigo.

Decir que el viaje fue largo seria una autentica mentira. La universidad no estaba a mas de un kilómetro del pueblo. Estaba tan cerca que muchos alumnos prescindían del coche e iban andando para así poder emborracharse mejor. Jensen no supo si agradecer el que fueran las cinco de la mañana (_Como pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes) _y que prácticamente no hubiera ningún alumno.

Enfilo el camino hacia el gran edificio, el coche ronroneaba mientras los gigantescos árboles desfilaban uno tras otro a su lado. La gravilla crujió por ultima vez bajo las ruedas cuando el suelo fue sustituido por el cemento del parking. La oscuridad del garaje le hizo sentirse de nuevo como el adolescente calenturiento que se besuqueaba en el asiento trasero del coche de su padre con Tony (su primer chico).

Ese recuerdo le hizo ponerse tan nervioso que cuando aparco en su plaza de garaje se olvido de quitar la marcha, consiguiendo que el coche se le calara y golpeara así la pared con el morro.

Fue un golpe seco que casi hace que se clavara el volante en la barbilla.

-Uy.- _Un comentario muy brillante, Jenny _

_Jodido Kane. ¡¡Sal de mi cabeza¡¡ _Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, deseando poder quitarse así los comentarios sarcásticos de su amigo, sonrió divertido al imaginarse como al sacudirla una versión miniaturizada de Chris se le cayera por la oreja.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que a la pared no le ha dolido.- Jared sonrió mesandose la nuca ante el fuerte golpe, siempre sin perder esa preciosa sonrisa.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de ambos, ese silencio tenso que esta lleno de cosas que quieren ser pronunciadas y que Jensen no se atrevía a decir. Maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Como era posible que no dudara ni medio segundo en enfrentarse a un aula llena de alumnos o a un consejo escolar que esta dispuesto a crucificarlo y no poder decirle al hombre que esta sentado a su lado que esta loco por besarlo?.

-¿Sabes?. Se que debería callarme pero los Padalecki somos conocidos por no conocer esa expresión.- El decano quiso darle la razón por completo, pero el tono de voz que utilizo al hablar consiguió que el corazón se le subiera a la garganta.- Así que ...de verdad...me muero por saber que pensaste cuando te bese.- Iba a abrir la boca para decir que no importaba lo que hubiera pensado, nada podría pasar entre ellos porque era su jefe pero Jared no le dio oportunidad a hablar.- Por favor...necesito saberlo.- agrego con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

_Y si alguien podía resistirse a esa mirada que se siente en donde el estaba y le diga que no porque, sinceramente, Jensen Ackles, no podía._

-Me moría de ganas por devolvértelo.- fue humillante con la facilidad con la que salieron las palabras de su boca.

Una sonrisa dudo en el rostro de su subordinado que pareció respirar aliviado. Algo que el no podía hacer. Sabia que iba a hiperventilarse como siguiera bombeando sangre de esa forma y no se tranquilizara. Aun así era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-¿Y ya no?-

_Una bolsa por favor. _

Trago saliva ruidosamente, sintió como su garganta subía y bajaba, lastimándole. Tenia callarse, debía callarse. Las relaciones empleado-jefe nunca son buenas. No es que lo supiera por experiencia pero....Había visto las suficientes películas.

-Con todas mis ganas.- _Muy bien, Jenny...muy bien. _Kane aplaudió en su cabeza, animándole.

-¿Y que te lo impide?-Jared se dejo resbalar un poco en su asiento, flexionando las rodillas un poco y alzando las caderas lo justo para hacerle desear agacharse y olerle como si fuera un animal en celo.

-Ya sabes lo que me lo impide.- carraspeo, sintiendo como la voz se le volvía como la lija.

-Oh...es verdad...toda esa tontería de que eres mi jefe.- ironizo

-No es una tonter....-

-Bueno..entonces comportémonos como tal.-sentencio antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, dejándolo completamente alucinado. Si de algo se jactaba Jensen era de su facilidad para sobreponerse de las cosas, algo de lo que empezó a dudar cuando conoció a Padalecki, para su suerte ya llevaba bastante tiempo a su lado y estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a sus cambios de tema. Aun así le sonó un cambio demasiado brusco. Le desilusiono la falta de interés del profesor.- Necesito que me oriente sobre la obra.-

_¿Einggg? _

Vale, decididamente su mente no iba tan rápida como la de su copiloto. ¿Primero hablaba de lo que pensaba sobre el beso y ahora necesita orientación sobre la obra?.

Trago aire visiblemente molesto.

Bien. Si se iban a comportar de forma profesional, perfecto. Podía hacerlo. De echo llevaba haciéndolo semanas.

-Claro..¿Qué quiere saber?-carraspeo poniéndose terriblemente recto en el asiento. Tuvo que agarrarse los fondillos de la camisa para no borrarle la sonrisa socarrona del rostro.

-Como sabes es un tema bastante delicado. El de la homosexualidad.- aclaro con un gesto de mano. Jensen tuvo ganas de gruñir y salir del coche dando un portazo pero se mantuvo estático, como si de verdad le interesara el asunto.- No quiero que los padres se nos echen encima por un inocente beso.-

_Vaya y parecía tonto cuando lo compre. _

Se sorprendió bastante al oír eso. La verdad era que no había pensado en la reacción de los padres al ver como dos de sus hijos se besaban. ¡¡Maldita sea¡¡ Que fallo mas tonto. Frunció los labios con gesto preocupado, intentando discurrir algún tipo de solución pero conociendo el carácter reservado de la universidad estaba seguro que no iba a tener una pacifica. Con lo fácil que parecía todo en su cabeza y mira ahora.....ya se veía teniendo relaciones con otros hombres en algún bareto de mala muerte, a escondidas, como si fuera un leproso para evitar que los impolutos miembros de Carlisle no le tacharan de depravado, a el, que el único problema que tenia era que le gustaba su mismo sexo mientras que gente como Singer, que por todos era sabido que le gustaba cosas mas...especiales, podía hacer lo que quisiera, sin miedo a represarías.

Empezó a desear ser como los demás hombres que babeaban por exuberantes jovencitas.

_Joder. _

-Asi que me preguntaba....- continuo diciendo el docente.-...que como estas mas familiarizado con ese tema podría decirme como deben hacerlo.-

_¿Einggg? _Sinceramente a Jensen estaba empezando a fastidiarle esa facilidad que tenia el Sr Padalecki para reducir su capacidad mental a estúpidos monosílabos que no significaban nada.

-¿Perdon?.....Creo que no he entendido eso ultimo.-pestañeo repitiendo la frase en su cabeza.

Jared se movió un poco, agarrando con una de sus grandes manos el reposacabezas del asiento del decano que se estremeció al sentir los largos dedos rozándole (de forma leve) el cabello. El asiento de cuero crujió cuando el gran cuerpo se movió, Jensen pudo ver con total claridad, a pesar de la oscuridad, cómo la pierna izquierda de su copiloto se flexionaba hasta rozarle con la rodilla el muslo, se echo a temblar cuando al alzar la mirada se encontró con esos pequeños ojos grises a escasos centímetros.

-Digo que si podría enseñarme como mis alumnos deben besarse para que los padres no denuncien a la universidad.-

_Oh Dios...Oh Dios....¿Esta pidiéndome.....? ¿De verdad esta pidiéndome?.. _

Trago saliva ruidosamente sintiendo la garganta terriblemente seca, deseo no haber abandonado el bar porque sin duda necesitaba beber algo. Algo fuerte. Como que media botella de Bourbon. Porque ver como ese gigantesco cuerpo prácticamente se le echaba encima, dejando pequeño el habitáculo que era el coche, que curiosamente era el mas amplio de su categoría reducido a solo el asiento del conductor.

_Puede caber un hombre de ciento cincuenta kilos. Lo hemos probado. _Le había dicho el vendedor.

Quiso arrancar el coche y volver a la tienda para patearle el culo a semejante ignorante, gritarle que habían probado con el tipo equivocado. Ellos necesitaban a Jared Padalecki para catalogar el ancho de esas cosas, no a un tipo con problemas de peso.

Se mordió el labio inferior, abofeteándose mentalmente por dejar que su mente divagara por un terreno tan alejado y se obligo a concentrarse en el momento. Era evidente que el profesor lo estaba provocando. No solo por el tono picaresco que bañaba su voz _Y joder, que voz. _, sino por esa mirada maliciosa adornada por una sonrisa de medio lado.

Jared estaba jugando con fuego.

Para el, Jensen era un estirado decano que seguía las reglas.

No sabia que las reglas se las había impuesto el mismo.

Vio prudente el advertirle.

-Estas intentando provocarme, Padalecki.-No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.- Porque si es así, te advierto de que puedes obtener lo que deseas.- la voz le bajo un tono al decir eso.

Muy pocas veces habían salido esas palabras de su boca en forma de amenaza, de echo, solo habían salido una vez y no fue precisamente en un momento sexual, mas bien fue en uno en el que termino con el labio roto y un ojo morado y con su padre hiendo a buscarlo a comisaría. Pero como le dijo a Alan Ackles cuando este le vio el rostro completamente amoratado: _Deberías de ver al otro. _Porque puede que Jensen no supiera pegar como Rocky pero cuando le provocaban se convertía en alguien completamente diferente.

La palabra en si era: Incontrolable.

De ahí tantas normas.

Había otras ocasiones en las que esas palabras necesitaban ser dichas, a algún profesor, accionista de la universidad o algún padre que se creía demasiado listo, y siempre que las decía, este retrocedía en su actitud, sabiendo que estaba jugando con fuego. Que Jensen Ackles no era solo una cara bonita.

Pero el que tenia delante no era un profesor cualquiera.

Era Jared.

Y una mierda iba a sentirse amedrentado.

Jay era como una torre y el era tan pequeño que parecía que en vez de amenazarlo con una catapulta le estaba tirando piedrecitas del tamaño de una moneda.

-Solo estoy mirando por la seguridad de la universidad, Decano Ackles.- Jensen se endureció como nunca al oír el tono solemne con el que lo dijo su rango y apellido.- ¿No querrá que meta la pata otra vez, verdad?- pura maldad en la mirada.

Y vale…ya estaba...llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantándose. De echo, llevaba parándose a si mismo desde que lo descubrió subido en la estatua del fundador, luciendo esos kilométricos brazos _Dios, como deseo pasar la lengua por ellos y degustar el sabor salado de la piel. _Jensen podía ser un profesional, podía encantarle su trabajo y toda esa mierda pero llevaba viviendo en un estado de excitación y frustración sexual demasiado tiempo. Además.....solo iba a decirle lo que NO podía dejar que los actores de la "famosa" obra hicieran.

_-Hay que evitar una demanda.- _Se auto convenció.

_-Bien dicho, nene. _Kane le dio la razón.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared estaba empezando a pensar que su plan para conseguir que el decano le besara estaba haciendo aguas cuando de repente sintió como una gran mano en el pecho le empujaba contra su asiento. Gruño dolorido al clavarse en la nuca el reposacabezas y a punto estuvo de soltar un taco. Pero este murió cuando sintió un tercio del peso de Jensen sobre su cuerpo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, los pulmones se le contrajeron por culpa de la privación de oxigeno y los riñones casi se le suben a los omoplatos pero todo eso le dio igual porque en ese momento Jensen _OhDiosGracias _apretaba la frente contra la suya, rozaba la nariz con nariz, aspirando su olor y con los ojos cerrados y la voz convertida en caramelo liquido susurraba:

-No sabes lo que estas desatando....de verdad que no lo sabes.-Jadeo contra su boca.

Sinceramente le importaba bien poco si estaba desatando el Apocalipsis, quería que Jensen se pusiera encima de el, que le tocara en todos los sitios en los que había soñado y que por el amor de Dios....le besara de una vez. ¿Por qué mierda no le besaba ya?. Estaba a punto de exigirlo cuando empezó a hablar y vaya...vaya lo que salió de esa boca.

-Entonces....¿Quieres ayuda para que no nos denuncien, verdad?-pregunto con la voz convertida en sexo, quiso asentir con la cabeza pero los músculos del cuello parecían haberse contraído de tal forma que no consiguió moverse. Eso pareció causarle bastante gracia al decano que afilo una sonrisa en el rostro.- Una de las cosas que NO se deben hacer es usar la lengua.- Informo convirtiéndose en una versión pornográfica de si mismo que casi lo hace derretirse en el asiento.- Algo así.-

Con una lentitud que le hizo curvar los dedos de los pies, Jensen paso la punta de la lengua por su labio superior, acariciándolo levemente, despacio, recreándose en el sabor. Jared se acordó de la película El Mago de Oz, cuando la casa de Dorothy cae sobre la malvada bruja y esta cuando esta muerta se le enrollan los pies dejando así solo sus zapatos y si se acordó de semejante gilipollez fue porque en ese justo instante, Jensen deslizo la poca lengua que utilizaba dentro de sus labios, no la introdujo totalmente, solo rozo la punta de su lengua, dejándole con la miel en los labios.  
El profesor estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el como si de un animal salvaje se tratara, estaba acostumbrado a llegar y pegar, no a calentarse hasta niveles insospechados pero en cuanto el decano sintió el movimiento de incorporarse para besarlo con fuerza cerro la mano sobre su cabello, detrás de la nuca, parándolo así en su empeño y obligándole a mirarlo.

-Oh...no, Sr Padalecki....aun tengo muchas cosas que enseñarle.-

Jared casi pierde el conocimiento al sentir como una gran mano se deslizaba por su pecho hasta posarse (suavemente) sobre la cremallera del vaquero. Alzo las caderas con un jadeo, haciéndole saber que le gustaba pero Jensen no se dio por aludido, solo dejo la mano "ahí", quieta, estática, haciéndole casi sollozar. Cerro los ojos para evitar que dos gruesas lagrimas de lujuria se le cayeran.

-Creo que no me esta prestando toda su atención- regaño con el típico tono que utilizaría un profesor.- tal vez tengamos que dejarlo.-informo cerrando levemente la mano sobre su turgente erección.

-¡¡NO¡¡.- grito abriendo los ojos como platos e incorporándose lo poco que la mano cerrada sobre su cabello le dejo.- Estoy atento...estoy MUY atento.-

La sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro del decano hizo que los bellos de la nuca se le pusieran de punta porque, en serio....¿Quién era ese sádico sexual y donde estaba Jensen?. No es que se quejara, mas bien todo lo contrario. Le encantaba como alguien tan pequeñito como su jefe lo dominara de esa manera y.....

_Un momento.....¿Eso significaba que Jensen era activo? _

Parpadeo incrédulo, sin poder creerse que un estirado como Ackles fuera ....se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era dominante cuando vio la seguridad y determinación brillando en esos grandes y verdes ojos. No supo si era un problema o no.

-Bien...me gusta que me presten atención cuando hablo.- ronroneo el decano enredando los dedos en su cabello mientras que la otra mano, la que descansaba en su entrepierna trazaba sinuosos círculos.

Jared decidió tomar la iniciativa ante la situación y así de paso comprobar si lo que pensaba era cierto o no. Si tenia razón y Jensen era activo, en cuanto tomara un poco el control se resistirá, si por el contrario no lo era.....se relamió solo de pensarlo.

-Tengo una duda.- jadeo rozando la punta de la nariz con la suya. El brillo de la diversión centelleo en los ojos del decano al ver que seguía el juego.- ¿Qué pasaría si.....?-no termino la frase y no porque lo interrumpieran, sino por que en el momento adecuado en que Jensen fijaba la vista en su boca, aprovecho y levanto la cabeza para besarlo como había querido hacer desde que le hizo la entrevista.

Si el sentir levemente la lengua de Jensen contra la suya casi le hace derretirse, el sentirla completamente casi le hace derramarse en los pantalones. Le hubiera gustado decir que cuando estuviera en su habitación, rodeado de sombras y completamente solo, se acordaría de todo lo que paso pero la verdad era que solo podía recordar como sus manos se cerraban sobre la camisa blanca de su jefe, tirando de ella hacia abajo para profundizar en el beso mientras este enroscaba las dos manos sobre su pelo y jalaba con fuerza de el, dirigiendo el beso.  
La lengua de su jefe era esquiva y juguetona, algo que nunca hubiera pensado nada mas verlo, se movía de un lado a otro, jugando al gato y al ratón con la de Jared que lo único que podía hacer era apretarlo entre sus dedos para evitar que el pequeño cuerpo hiciera lo mismo que la rosada escondida.  
Ambos soltaron un jadeo cuando en uno de los tirones el profesor consiguió sentar a horcajadas sobre su regazo a su amante y ambas durezas se tocaron.

Fue como una explosión de lucecitas de colores.

-Creo...creo que...eso es un claro ...ejemplo de lo que ...no..se debe...hacer.- farfullo Jensen poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho e incorporándose con rapidez, tanta que termino golpeándose la cabeza contra el techo del coche.- A menos que queramos una demanda civil, claro.- bromeo jugueteando con un botón de la camisa de Jared.

Padalecki sabia que tenia que decir algo, replicar, hablar o incluso bromear pero toda su atención estaba centrada en ver lo increíblemente erótico que se veía su jefe sobre el, con los labios hinchados y rojos, brillantes debido a la saliva, las mejillas rojas y los ojos cristalinos. En ese momento agradeció a todo lo mas sagrado el ser gay.

-No es que ....quiera parar pero....estamos en un sitio publico- ahí estaba otra vez. El decano Ackles ataca de nuevo.- ..puede venir cualquiera y ....- Jared se cortaría un brazo antes de parar, así que incorporándose lo justo decidió evitar que continuara hablando besándolo de nuevo, esta vez mas fogoso, con mas lengua, mas dientes y mas jadeos. El calor reino dentro del coche y no le sorprendió nada ver como el vaho se hacia evidente en los cristales. – Joder, Jay....- gruño un Jensen que lo estampo contra el asiento con fuerza y en un alarde de excitación le reventó los botones de la camisa de un tirón.- Tu de verdad quieres matarme.-

Y no...no era que quisiera matarle, mas bien era todo lo contrario porque....vamos a ver....¿Cómo se suponía que tenia que seguir viviendo cuando Jensen le pasaba la lengua por el pecho y la deslizaba por su mandíbula hasta cerrar los dientes en su cuello?...Alguien podría ser tan amable de explicárselo.

Un gemido demasiado femenino se le escapo al sentir los dientes, no podía mas..estaba que iba a reventar, o le tocaba o de verdad iba a explotar. Para su desgracia el decano parecía estar mas interesado en jalarle del pelo y mantenerlo sumiso contra el asiento que en atender el pequeño problema que tenia entre las piernas. Intento moverse y meter la mano entre medio de los cuerpos para poder tocarse pero le fue imposible, ambos estaban tan pegados que ni siquiera el aire podía pasar. Viendo que no podía aliviarse por su mano decidió utilizar el cuerpo que tenia encima, así que cerro las dos grandes manos sobre las curvas gemelas que era el trasero de Jensen y apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Rodó los ojos al sentir que los dos estaban igual de duros.

La reacción del decano fue inmediata.

Ponerse muy recto y apartarse.

Algo que lo dejo helado.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas, Padalecki?-sonrió el malvado Jensen del oeste _tomo nota mental de ir al psiquiatra, porque sin duda eso de comparar su vida sexual con el Mago de Oz empezaba a ser preocupante. _

-Yo...yo...pensé que...-se sintió terriblemente estúpido. ¿Y si el decano se creía de verdad esa estupidez de que le había pedido que le besara para evitar una demanda?

Se quedaron mirando completamente en silencio, con la respiración errática, Jay con las manos sobre el culo de Jensen y las manos de este ultimo sobre las del primero, evitando así que pudieran continuar.

-Ni por asomo pienses que voy a dejarme follar, Padalecki.- La expresión completamente relajada del decano le confundía cada vez mas.

-¿Cómo?- carraspeo.

-Yo soy el que manda aquí.- soltó como si eso lo explicara todo.

Y en parte era así, porque no es que le estuviera parando los pies...que si era pero por razones diferentes a la que el creía en un principio. Jared soltó una pequeña risita.

-A mi también me gusta mandar.- respondió apretando las manos, juntando así ambos cuerpos. Un gemelo gemido se escapo de ambas gargantas, por un momento creyó que Jensen lo pararía. Gracias al cielo esto nunca paso.

-Pues creo que tenemos un problema.- jadeo encima de el sin dejar de moverse, rozando erección contra erección, empezando a rozar un clímax que prometía ser apoteósico.

Y abría sido así si de repente Jensen no se hubiera lanzado como alma que lleva el diablo sobre su asiento, recomponiéndose la ropa y apagando el motor (que curiosamente estaba encendido, mira tu por donde) y miro de un lado a otro como si buscara algo. Jared estaba a punto de preguntar que demonios pasaba cuando la gran mano del decano se cerro sobre su nuca y jalo de el hacia abajo. El corazón casi se le sale cuando su barbilla choco contra el muslo.

Tenia la cabeza metida entre las piernas de Jensen, notando la erección en la mejilla, quiso girar un poco la cabeza y hundir la nariz en la entrepierna para saber como olía el sexo del decano, de echo iba a hacerlo. Pero entonces Jensen hablo y se congelo:

-Buenas noches, Sr Manners.....¿Cómo usted por aquí a estas horas?-pregunto todo cordial como si hasta hace medio minuto no hubiera estado jugando con la lengua a averiguar a que sabia la piel de Jared Padalecki.

CONTINUARA....


End file.
